


A Cursed Blessing

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Briefly Hidden Pregnancy, Crystal Gems, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, M/M, Married Couple, Merlin's Uncle Is Actually His Father, Mpreg, Nice Uther, No Merthur Slash - Just Friendship, attempt shapeshifting, sick Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Uther have been married for nearly five years, but lately Merlin hasn't been feeling well and Uther doesn't know what's happening and he also doesn't know why Merlin's magic isn't healing his Consort. What they will find out will come as a suprise to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**~oOoOo~**

_INTRO_

**~oOoOo~**

Uther woke up slowly from the light that was streaming in through the cracks of the curtains and while he was still only half awake, he could hear his husband taking quick short breaths and that was the thing that made him wake up instantly. His eyes fell on the bundle next to him; his husband was lying with his back towards him and had wrapped himself into the blankets and furs that were on top of the bedding, but Uther could still see that he was shivering and cursed silently about that. This ordeal still wasn't over.

"Merlin," Uther said softly and huddled closer. When he placed his hand on top of Merlin's head and hair, he immediately pulled it back when he felt how hot his husband felt and how wet his hair was. Uther didn't wait any longer and got out of bed, threw on a morning coat, and when opening the door, he yelled to the first person he saw to get Gaius.

Turning back to the bed, he went around it and sat down at the side of the bed and tried to pry the blankets away from his husband, because he was certain that his husband wouldn't be getting enough air when being bundled into those same blankets with only his nose and hair sticking out from above.

"Merlin, dear, come on. Open your eyes."

Uther managed to get some more breathing room for his husband and waited anxiously. This _illness_ his husband seemed to have for the past weeks didn't seemed to get better any sooner. If any, it was only becoming worse.

Uther was at his wits ends at what to do anymore.

Slowly Merlin's eyes opened and he looked up to Uther with glassy unclear eyes, and his face scrunched in discomfort.

"Hey," Uther softly caressed Merlin's shoulder, still not liking the temperature his husband seemed to have. "Come on, let's have you sitting up for a bit."

Merlin didn't say or do anything, just let himself being handled into a semi-sitting position with his back against the headboard. He just felt tired and sick and he didn't know what was going on with him. He tried using his magic, but it seemed like it was cut off or something like that, like he couldn't quite grasp it. He knew it was there, he could feel it, but he couldn't use it and it made him feel anxious.

He whimpered softly when Uther left his side, but Uther returned quickly with a small bowl of water and a soft cloth, which he wet with the water before gently dabbing around his husbands face with it. He kept Merlin close to his side, who welcomed the comfort of his husband, and the coolness of the cloth.

Not much time later the door opened with Gaius entering. Uther kissed his husband on the hair before wiggling out from underneath him with the promise he would be back soon.

"And?" Uther asked when he was standing at Gaius' side and far enough away for Merlin to hear their conversation. "Did you find the cause of this… _abomination_ yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire."

"But how!" Uther yelled, then pulled himself together… for his husband's sake. Merlin never liked ut when he would be raising his voice at other people and had admonished Uther many times already for that. Uther pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply. "He isn't healing on his own, and he's telling me that his magic isn't reacting, _at all_. There must be _something_ in your books about this, Gaius!"

"We are trying to find a cure, Sire."

"Well try harder than!"

Gaius bowed, murmuring, "Sire," before walking away.

Uther's attention was pulled back to his husband again when he heard another whimper and when he turned he saw that Merlin was already half-leaning over the side of the bed, deeply heaving. Uther returned to the bed with just a few paces and was just in time to put the chamber pot under his husband before he began retching the already little stomach contents. Uther gently ran an hand over Merlin's back, telling him soft reassurances.

Merlin placed his head on Uther's chest and silently wept, mostly at feeling so powerless. "It's going to be alright, love." Uther said while stroking Merlin's sweat-clad hair. "We're going to find a cure for this and we will find the ones responsible for this and execute them."

**~oOoOo~**

"Father," Arthur greeted, albeit somberly. "How's Merlin?"

Uther only shook his head and that was enough of an answer for him, he touched his father's shoulder with his hand, hoping it would send the message of comfort. He and his father were never ones to exactly extend touchy feelings to one another, but it seemed suiting for Arthur to do it at this point in time.

He knew how much his father cared for Merlin and he had eventually come to terms with it, after needing much time to actually adjust to it. Merlin had been his friend before he and his father had been getting involved with each other and he especially had been troubled about the part about Merlin becoming his step-father, but Uther, like Merlin, had told him that he actually didn't needed to see Merlin that way, and that they were happy enough with just his blessing. He had given him that and he and Merlin were still getting along just fine despite the switch in position.

And that was already years ago, his father and Merlin were already happily married for close to five years. In fact, their anniversary was just a few months away and everyone was getting excited for it, until Merlin seemed to get sicker and weaker all of a sudden.

It had started with a loss of appetite just three weeks ago, then came the fatigue and since about three days came the retching and the sweating.

And it weren't just Arthur and Uther who were worried, the whole castle was affected when they heard about the illness of their King's Consort and Court Sorcerer. Merlin was loved throughout the whole of Camelot and even beyond that.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's hand in between his shoulder blades, pushing him towards the council chamber.

Despite Uther not having a single span of attention because of his husband's situation, he also had to be King for his people. And he knew that Merlin wouldn't like it when he would find out that he had been neglecting those duties because of him. That thought brought just the tiniest amount that could resemble a smile to his lips, because he could already see Merlin standing in front of him with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping a steady rhythm on the floor stones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super-fast (please don't hate me for it!) summary of Uther and Merlin's history. I don't want to dwell on it too long.
> 
> I'll warn for some references about abuse in this chapter (mostly only in the end), it's more a blink and you'll miss type of thing, but I'll warn for it just in case.

 

Uther sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the letters of State in front of him, but his attention kept being pulled towards the bed where his husband was struggling in his sleep and Uther had nothing that he could do to help him. Gaius had tried many concoctions to help relieve the pain, but it only helped for short periods of times and Gaius didn't knew what else he could do to make Merlin experiencing less pain.

Uther sighed deeply and took off his crown to run a hand through his hair. He and Merlin had been so happy these past five years, despite their rocky start, and Uther knew he couldn't lose another Consort, he wasn't sure if he would actually be able to cope if he would lose another love of his. It was hard enough after Ygraine had died nearly thirty years ago, and he blamed Sorcery for it. That was, until Merlin came along.

Surely, his viewing on magic wasn't turned within a snap of his fingers, but Merlin had been able to get through to him and let him see that magic itself wasn't evil… although it had taken him a lot before he had finally accepted that. He didn't even let Merlin explain, his mind was too clouded by his perception of magic and his reaction to Merlin telling him he had magic had resulted in Merlin running far away from him. And Uther still blamed himself for what happened to Merlin afterwards, if he hadn't found him when he did… who knows what would've happened to Merlin.

Uther puffed out a long breath. Their start was indeed not ideal, heck he would never thought that he would fall in love with a commoner, a peasant, and above all his son's manservant. His own father would certainly whack him over the head if he would've still been alive.

It had started about eight years ago. At first he didn't even know the boy had arrived until Gaius brought it up that his nephew had come to stay with him after his mother had died and he did not had any other family since his father's whereabout wasn't known. Gaius asked for a position in the Royal household for his nephew and Uther had barely listened to Gaius, just hummed his agree and impatiently waved him of with the flick of his hand.

It wasn't until the feast the following week that his eyes caught sight of the dark haired, pale skinned slender boy. It wasn't that uncommon that a servant would caught his eye who he usually would bed not much time after that, but no one gave him that significant rumbling feeling in the pit of his stomach like Merlin did when he had first seen him. Neither did he know that this was the nephew Gaius had been telling him about.

He had been watching the boy all night, running around to serve wine to one Lord after another until he couldn't hold his urges anymore and beckoned the boy closer with the idea to let him top off his goblet, but mostly to have the boy near him. Merlin had responded immediately, pouring in the drink with great precision and then Uther had told him to stay with him the rest of the evening to serve him. His first intention was to get Merlin to follow him to his bedchamber at the end of the evening, but somehow he had stopped himself from doing so.

He was just struck by the boy, didn't know what it was but he knew that there was something  _special_ about him. He had been thinking of ideas how to keep him close without it being too obvious. If word got out he would be falling for a peasant, his reputation was gone and other Kingdoms would laugh at him.

But even so, it did hardly matter to him. He wanted to get to know the guy, so he made him Arthur's manservant so he would be fairly close at all times.

It even went as far as secretly watching him read in the library and that was the moment he knew that he was smitten.

It were a few weeks of pining later when there was an incident one night. Someone suddenly started to attack Arthur with a dagger, but Merlin had pushed Arthur out of the way at the last second, before Uther himself even had any time to react. Merlin had gotten hurt, his arm got slashed in the process and the wound was deep. Uther shouted the order to obtain the attacker and then didn't waste any more time; he fell down onto his knees and began to press his Royal cloak against the wound and scooping Merlin up in his arms to bring him to the physician. He did not care who saw him.

After Arthur's shock about almost being killed had died down, he had followed quickly to Gaius' chambers and what he saw there was a sight he had never seen before. His father had been pacing back and forth in front of the cot, his eyes watery from tears.

And suddenly Arthur's eyes opened and the odd behaviour that his father had shown in the past weeks were beginning to become all clear to him. He started to realis that his father had feelings for Merlin, his servant. He was… disgusted at first, and confused and had no idea what he should do with the information he had just enquired. So he went back to his room to think about it.

When Merlin woke hours later, Uther was there. Merlin thought that Uther had seen him using magic, the slowing of time, in order to stop or at least divert the attack and that Uther was now there because he would be sentenced to death immediately.

But all Uther had done was asking how he felt and then leave after Merlin told him that he was alright. What Merlin didn't know was that the only reason Uther went away that quickly because Uther didn't know how long he could keep himself in hand. All he wanted to do was the gather the raven-haired up in his arms and never let go of him.

Uther hadn't visited any more after that but had done everything he could to keep Merlin as comfortable as possible during the two weeks of bed rest and when Uther knew that Gaius would be away for most of the morning doing patient visitations, he took his chances and went to personally visit Merlin who was surprised, yet still scared, to see the King standing in his room.

He hadn't expected to hear the King pour his heart out.

He  _had_ noticed Uther's glances towards him, but every time he saw the King looking towards him, Merlin had been looking around him and saw a serving boy or girl standing close to him and he thought that Uther had been looking at them,  _not_  him. That having said, Merlin had started to secretly daydream about the broad-shouldered King because those piercing eyes were doing some things to him. He obviously knew nothing could ever come from it… until that day that the King decided to tell him the same thing he had been feeling for Merlin as Merlin did for Uther.

Their first kiss came that day, although it was filled more with desperation than anything else.

Over the following weeks Merlin and Uther had grown closer, and Uther had begun to court him, while still keeping their relationship of sorts a secret. Mostly due Merlin's request… and even though they were careful, Merlin did suspect that Gaius had known something about it.

Especially when Gaius had set him down one day at the table and had raised his trademark eyebrow and asking him what the hell he was doing. That Uther would execute him without blinking if he would know that Merlin was a sorcerer.

That night in bed, Merlin had lots to think about and he knew he couldn't hold his secret for Uther any longer, even if it would cost him his life. If Uther really loved him as he had professed so many times already, he would accept him for who he was.

But of course Merlin had been too optimistic when that time actually came. Uther hadn't been accepting, he was furious! He was first denying whatever Merlin had said, before throwing goblets against the wall. Merlin tried to reason the fact that magic itself wasn't evil but the wielder, but when he saw the King's anger he didn't stay, he feared for his life. So he ran, taking the small bag he had already prepared (just in case) with him and going to the stables where he had already saddled his horse beforehand.

He didn't thought he would ever see Camelot again.

Uther had been miserable ever since Merlin had left and when his rage had died down he saw the wrongs in his way. He trusted Merlin, with all his heart, and never did Merlin show any malice in any of his actions. Perhaps there was truth in Merlin's word about magic itself not being evil… it was just so hard to compromise after he spent nearly thirty years thinking otherwise.

After a week of not having Merlin around, and reflecting about magic and its user, Uther sent out search parties to look for Merlin. He couldn't be living without him, even his own son had told him so. Days after the incident and Uther moping around the castle, being aggravated, Arthur had come into Uther's room and told him that he  _knew_  about his infatuation for Merlin and that he had seen how Uther had changed when Merlin was in his life, even though it had been secret at that time.

Uther himself joined one of the search parties when weeks of no news came, and made Arthur Prince Regent in the time he was gone. When there went a month by and no sign of his love, Uther lost hope and told the men to get back to the castle. They were near the border between Mercia and Camelot, when they caught sight of bandits. And while finding bandits wasn't their mission,Uther couldn't let them run freely in his Kingdom and had instructed the party he was with to raid the camp and take all of them prisoners.

The bandits were caught by surprise and had no chance against the Knights of Camelot. When Uther and his men searched the camp for any other people they neared the tent in the middle of the camp. In there, Uther caught sight of the person he had spent looking so long for. Merlin had been tied with his back to a pole in the middle of the tent and had bruises all over his face and who knew what other injuries. Uther rushed towards him and fell down onto his knees next to Merlin and carefully cradled Merlin's face in both his hands. There came a whimper and Merlin's eyes had slowly opened, with a tear trickling down his cheek when he saw Uther in front of him.

Knights had already been busy to cut Merlin loose from the pole and when the ropes around his hands were slashed, Merlin fell forward like a ragdoll against Uther's chest, who held him tightly and kept softly murmuring questions about what had happened to him. Merlin hadn't answered, he was too exhausted and too famished to have any energy left to answer questions. On that note, Uther had carried him to the bedroll in the tent and ordered for some food and water to be brought.

All the knights complied without asking questions. Over the past weeks they've had learnt Uther's true intentions of why they were searching for Merlin and didn't oppose it in any way, despite the large class difference between their King and Merlin. In fact, they were aware of what kind of effect Merlin had on the King months before Merlin disappeared. They later on learnt why Merlin went away in the first place; it was because Merlin possessed Magic… yes, news travelled fast in Camelot.

But  _everyone_ knew Merlin's nature. There wasn't a bad bone in his entire body and the people's view on magic slowly started to change.

Uther learnt from the bandits what happened to Merlin and had killed them on the spot when he heard what they had done to him.

When Merlin had woken up some hours later he was terrified to see the King and so many knights standing around him and was frightened that they had come to take him back to Camelot to execute him, but that changed when Uther ordered everyone out. He was still distrusting towards Uther's motive of being here and curled himself up in the tightest ball he could manage and flinched every time Uther moved. Uther had started to apologize and telling Merlin that he still loved him,  _in spite_ of the magic he possessed.

That brought him to his next and probably most important question about why Merlin didn't use his magic to free himself out of the bandits' hands after been captured for more than a month. Merlin's answer was simple; he had sworn to never use his magic again after he had to flee Camelot. The only purpose for his magic ever was to protect Camelot, Arthur and Uther.

Uther's heart broke and couldn't believe that Merlin had vowed such thing. His eyes were opened even more and he knew now that magic wasn't evil, because  _no one_ would keep himself in this situation if they had the power to get out of the hands of bandits who beat him and sometimes used him to for their own pleasure.

Merlin was still exhausted from the whole ordeal and had soon fallen asleep without knowing what went on in Uther's mind.

Uther had gathered his men, took Merlin in front of him on his horse and set out towards Camelot where he let Gaius treat any wounds, which were mostly only superficial with the exception of one or two. Gaius observed that Merlin was malnourished and exhausted and would probably need some days to get more alert.

When Merlin woke after being asleep for nearly five days, he didn't know what hit him. He was in a plush bed with soft linen and the softest pillows known to mankind and when he recognised the room as one of Camelot's guest chambers he sat up as quickly as possible, trying to make his leave. As he was clambering out of the bed, the door opened and the King came in.

Merlin had gasped loudly at the sight of Uther and when Uther came towards him he screamed and trashed when he King held him in an embrace. Uther tried his best to shush the man in his arm, while Merlin's mind kept repeating to him that he was going to die.

Only when Uther suddenly blurted out that the ban on magic had been lifted, Merlin stopped thrashing, although it was mostly due to shock and he passed out just from that revelation.

It had taken Gaius and Arthur days to comfort Merlin and telling him that the ban on magic had indeed been lifted, although the penalty of death still stood for the sorcerers who used their powers for evil.

Uther hadn't been in Merlin's room for the days that Arthur and Gaius needed to comfort Merlin, he didn't want to panic the raven-haired any more than he had already done.

It had taken Merlin some weeks to be comfortable in Uther's presence again, which was mostly thanks to Arthur's help. Merlin's feelings for the King had never really gone away and although he was still not completely comfortable in Uther's presence, he one night felt bold enough to ask the King for a stroll through the Royal Gardens, Uther had been delighted and immediately accepted.

Merlin had kept his distance at first and Uther hadn't pressured Merlin into saying anything.

At the end of their walk, Merlin had pressed his lips against Uther's before he ran into the castle again. Uther had been shocked, but a smile started to tug on his lips. He knew that he and Merlin were on the road to recovery.

It had taken nearly seven months before Merlin and Uther were at the same page as they were before everything went downhill and the whole Kingdom did a sigh of relieve, so to speak.

Two months later, Uther had asked Merlin to be his Consort and Merlin had accepted with a whole-hearted yes.

The rest was history really. The Kingdom prospected under the King and new Consort and the Golden Age seemed to be within reach.

But all that suddenly seemed to fall apart when Merlin got sicker and sicker with every day that passed.

Uther was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a swift knock on the door, after which Arthur and Gaius entered with Gaius holding a big tome that looked like it had been around for hundreds of years.

"Well?" Uther pressed, standing up from his chair.

"Sire, we have found the cause of Merlin's sickness."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't just stand there, tell me!" Uther rounded the desk he was sitting at to stand in front of the two men who had just entered. Gaius coughed uncomfortably until he moved towards the large table in the middle of the room and placed the dusty tome on it and opening it on the page he left a bookmark.

Arthur quietly stood by, while Uther was practically hanging over the elder man's shoulder, looking at the page which Gaius just turned over. Gaius cleared his throat once and looked at Uther, who then took a step back and went to stand on the other side of Gaius.

Gaius gave a small nod and then pointed at a part of the page in the book. Breathing in deeply, Gaius began explaining.

"Sire, it seems that the cause of Merlin's sickness is natural, not someone else's doing."

"Natural!" Uther nearly yelled, clearly interrupting the elder man in his explanation who was trying to continue. "How is  _this_ natural?" Uther continued, looking back and pointing to the bed where Merlin was still fast asleep with a high fever as he had been for the past days.

"Sire, please, if you just let me explain."

"Yes, father. Please let Gaius explain." Arthur pressed.

While pressing his thumb and forefinger onto his eyes, Uther breathed deeply in and let is softly out. "Alright." He said, nearly whispering the word.

"Alright." Gaius repeated softly and bent over the book once more. "This book dates back about a thousand years and this particular section is telling us about the Dragonlords." Gaius tapped the part of the text with his index finger. "It states that Dragonlords, no matter their sexuality or whether they're married or unmarried, will go through a transition that –"

"Transition? What kind of transition!" Uther became impatient.

"A physical transition, Sire. Internal to be exact." At Uther's knitted brows, Gaius explained further. "Between the first and seventh months  _after_  a Dragonlord's thirtieth birthday, he will go through a transition that will make it able for them to be able to conceive, this to ensure that the Dragonlord's line will be continued."

Uther's brows grew closer and closer with each sentence. "What are you saying, physician."

"What Gaius is trying to say, father." Arthur interrupted, "Is that Merlin's body is preparing itself for the fact that he'll be able to conceive a child."

"It is rare, Sire." Gaius put in. "But not unheard off, as stated in some previous records. This book states several sign and symptoms in different stages, that fit perfectly with what Merlin is experiencing. Such as; fatigue, loss of appetite, fever, retching and nauseousness. And Merlin had his thirtieth birthday not yet three months ago."

Uther breathed in deeply, he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Merlin had always talked about having a family with him, but neither of them were women who could bear such child. If what Gaius was telling him was true, then perhaps their dream would come true. Although he was still not fully convinced that what Gaius was telling him was the whole truth.

"But what about his magic?" Uther asked, "Merlin had explained me that his Dragonlord powers and his magic were two different things. Shouldn't he be able to use his magic?"

"That is a good statement, Sire, which the book gives an answer too." Gaius turned the page around and tapped on a new line of words.

**_If the Dragonlord also possesses Magic, it will become dormant for the time it will take for the transition to become complete. The Magic will gradually return back in the two days that will follow._ **

"But when is it complete!" Uther now yelled, which was answered by a soft groan. Uther immediately turned to the bed where Merlin was now moving slowly and Uther walked up to Merlin and saw him fluttering his eyes. He went to sit down on the bed, and pulled Merlin onto his side and slung an arm around him. His hand went up and down Merlin's arm in a comforting manner and his eyes kept moving from Merlin to Arthur and Gaius.

Arthur and Gaius moved closer towards the bed, with Arthur explaining further. "The book tells us that it'll take about a month and that there are three stages. First is the loss of appetite which Merlin experience three weeks ago, the second stage is fatigue which started the week after that, and the third stage is the fever, the nauseous feeling and the retching, which as we all know started about three days ago. We suspect that it might take another two to four days."

"Yes," Gaius continued. "The book tells us that when the transition is complete, all the symptoms disappear within the day."

"And he'll be… what. He's a woman?" Uther felt nearly as bad as what Merlin must've looked and he was confused about this whole transitioning thing.

"Not quite." Gaius answered. "It is true that Merlin will be able to conceive a child,  _but_ his anatomy stays practically the same, there will be no such things as a lady's anatomy apart from the womb. Even the birth will be different as we have to cut open the stomach to retrieve the child."

"What!" Uther thundered, earning himself a grunt and whimper once more. That made him calm down almost instantly and he bent down to press a kiss on top of Merlin's sweat clad hair. "I'm sorry love, I'll try not to shout." He whispered softly towards his not nearly conscious consort.

"Sire, it will be the only way. And his magic will be able to close the wound almost instantly." Gaius reasoned. "The rest of the pregnancy will be entirely the same as a woman's."

After a moment's thought, Uther flicked his hand outwards. "Leave us." He instructed and Gaius and Arthur bowed and walked out of the room. They had expected this kind of reaction of Uther beforehand.

Uther put Merlin in a bit more comfortable position and he himself undressed himself quickly before slipping under the covers and pulling Merlin close to him. He still felt burning hot and Uther rewet the cloth on top of Merlin's brow and placed it back. His mind had been doing overtime and if Gaius' explanation for the sickness would be true than Merlin would be better in just a couple of days. He just  _hoped_ that was true.

But even so, how would he ever be able to explain to Merlin what had happened to him once he would be awake and responsive enough to actually have a conversation.

That would be a thought for the next day though, for now he would keep the man he loves in his arms and giving him the comfort he felt Merlin needed.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Merlin groaned and whimpered softly when he was picked up from the bed by Uther. It were three days after Uther had found out about the Dragonlord transition and the promise that it would end on its own, but there still was little change in Merlin's state of wellbeing.

Uther hated to cause discomfort to his husband, but he had no other way to do it. He held Merlin in his arms and carried him behind the dressing screens and placed him on a plush chair and first nodded to his manservant before starting to undress Merlin. His manservant went to the door and let other servants in who started to renew the bed linens, and a guard to ensure no one came behind the dressing screens.

"Shhh," Uther cooed softly, his hand softly going through the raven black hair. "A bath will do you good." He proceeded by undressing Merlin and had to stop himself from wincing how thin his husband had become in just under a month. When Uther first saw Merlin, he was already thin to begin with but once they were married, Uther had made it his task to properly feed and strengthen his husband's body. He made sure that the Royal kitchen made meals with a variety of products, and he ensured that Merlin would get one on one training with Arthur to not only get more muscles and strength, but also so Merlin knew how to protect himself  _if,_ for some reason, his magic wouldn't react.

But Uther was now seeing the damage the sickness took. His body had become thinner and Uther knew that it must take at least another six months to a year to get the results of the nutrition and training of the past five years back.

But what Uther hated the most was the unresponsiveness of his husband. The lifeless posture, the glazed eyes (if they were open, his husband was usually sleeping throughout the day), and not having any energy. He missed the days where Merlin cheered him up with his senseless chatter after a particular boring Council Meeting, or the meaningful talks at evenings during dinner, or their closeness in bed at night, and just the teasing his husband loved to do to him throughout the whole day, that made Uther feel like he was twenty again, and he missed the moments early in the morning where Merlin would come back into their room with a tray laden with food, because no matter how many times Uther told Merlin that there were servants who could bring their breakfast, Merlin insisted on gathering it himself so Uther let him.

Uther sighed softly, he just missed Merlin being Merlin and hoped with all his might that there would come an end to this abomination soon.

When Uther had finished undressing Merlin, he undressed himself and gently picked Merlin up and lowered both him and himself in the bath that was slightly colder than normal as Uther had been told by Gaius that it might cool Merlin down a little bit. When Merlin's body first hit the slightly coldish water, Merlin began to whimper more loudly and tried to scramble up Uther's body to get out the water, but Uther held him close to his chest and lowered himself completely until he sat down and tried to reassure Merlin even more by running his hands over Merlin's body and whispering small reassurances in his ear.

Gaius had told also him that it would take Merlin a few moments before he would be getting used to the temperature of the water and Uther waited for that moment to begin and only then started to wash his husband down with the cloth that was laid out on the rim of the bath.

Servants were meanwhile ready with the changing of the bed and left the room quietly, together with the guard as there was no use for him to be  _in_ the room anymore.

Uther looked down, Merlin had his eyes closed and his head was resting against Uther's chest. Uther softly dabbed the cloth around Merlin's chest and softly asked, "Is it making you feel better, love?" He knew he was too hopeful to receive an actual answer from his husband, but when Merlin shifted a little bit to snuggle even closer to him, Uther was content enough with that as an answer.

**~oOoOo~**

The door opened slowly in the hope it wouldn't make any squeaking noises and Merlin entered just as slowly. He had to squint his eyes to get used to the mostly dark room, there were only a few sparse rays of the early morning sun to guide him through the room and towards the bed and in his hands was the tray with some bread, cheeses, ham and fruits. It was too early in the morning for most of the staff in the castle to be up and about, so every morning he would use it to his advantage for not being seen by too many people.

Slowly, he shuffled closer to the bed and saw his husband still deeply asleep and it brought a soft smile to his face. He set the tray down first and snuggled under the warm blankets again and then turned his head to the heavy curtains that were blocking most of the sunlight. With one golden flash of his eyes, the curtains drew themselves open and Merlin snuggled closer to his sleeping husband and placed his head onto Uther's shoulder who instinctively drew his arms around Merlin. He loved how his husband did that, even in his sleep, and every morning he loved to see his husband waking up, it was such a peaceful moment.

He knew that it wouldn't take long when the first ray of sun hit his husband's face and he already saw Uther's eyes move beneath his eyelids, which soon enough opened. Merlin immediately leaned up to plant a kiss on his husband's lips. "Good morning." He whispered to not ruin this moment of tranquillity, but that peace and quiet didn't last very long.

Uther sat up fast as if he was being burnt and looked at Merlin like he had just seen a ghost. His hands reached gingerly up towards him, but not quite touching.

"Uther?" Merlin cocked his head, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Uther, please, what's wrong?" He scooted a little bit closer on the bed and he could see that there were some tears welling up in his husband's eyes. "Should - should I get Gaius? Because it doesn't matter that it's still early in th-"

The last of his words were muffled when Uther suddenly drew him close in a tight embrace. Merlin felt his husband's chest rise and fall in a fast rhythm and he tried to pull free to look at him, but Uther didn't let him, if only he just held tighter. But when Merlin heard him sniffle, he was determined and he pulled himself free and gripped Uther's hands into his own, his thumbs going over Uther's knuckles in a soft gesture. "Uther talk to me." Merlin said, very soft. He was confused at his husband's actions, because even if he was crying, there was still a faint smile on his lips and those two just didn't add up to each other.

"You're," Uther took in a shuddering breath. "you're alright. You're –" He couldn't finish his sentence, his tears were having the upper hand.

"That's it. I'm getting Gaius." Merlin said determinedly, and was already trying to slip off the bed, but he was yanked back at his arm and when he turned around there were lips smacked against his own in a deep kiss. Merlin had no idea what had overcome his husband, but he would find out.

"You're really alright." Uther whispered when he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Merlin's. His hands moved around the slender man's body and up to his shoulders where Uther held him tightly, while repeating the same thing over and over.

Merlin, however, was still very much confused. "Uther, I love you, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Merlin's mind went over each possibility, trying to remember if he had used too much magic or something or gotten into a fight? But he couldn't recall anything.

Uther looked at him, almost as confused as Merlin was just moments earlier. His hands went up to Merlin's face and he cradled it in his hand with his thumbs gently going back and forth on his cheeks. "You were sick, love. Really bad. Don't you remember?" Uther answered softly, he didn't stop his thumbs from brushing the skin under his pads, not even when Merlin softly shook his head.

Uther did briefly draw his eyebrows together in concentration. He didn't understand that Merlin didn't seemed to have any knowledge about what had happened to him for about a month. Perhaps it was a side effect of the transition, or maybe it was something completely else. But for now he was happy that his husband seemed to be like his old self and that was the most important thing for him.

But now he had to think about how to deliver the news about Merlin's new, err, transition. He swallowed deeply.

"Perhaps it's better if I'll get Gaius." Uther said, but when he turned away, Merlin gripped his wrists and held on tight.

"No, don't leave. Just – just tell me what happened."

"I – something has happened to you." At Merlin's silence, Uther continued. "Something that has to do with your Dragonlord powers."

Merlin frowned, deeply.

Uther knew there wouldn't be any easier way to say it, so he just did. "Some four weeks ago, you've started to get sick and we had no idea what the cause of it was, until Arthur and Gaius had found a book about Dragonlords," Uther pointed to the table where the book was still sitting, Merlin turned his head to look at where Uther was pointing and then turned his head back again to look at his husband, who was clearly struggling for the right kind of words.

"The book explains, that, Dragonlords go through some kind of transition after their thirtieth birthday. And that they –" Uther saw his husband looking at him with confusion and he swallowed again, "after the transition, they will be able to – tocarrychildren." He ended quickly and Merlin's confused look only seemed to deepen.

"Love?" Uther said softly after Merlin just stared in front of him. Uther brought his hands from Merlin's face to Merlin's hands.

"Did you just say that I'm… able to carry  _children_?" He asked softly and Uther could only nod. Uther had no idea how Merlin would react to that revelation.

Merlin slipped off the bed and Uther let him, watching how Merlin went to the window and looking out of it. He let Merlin be with his thoughts, and only watched how Merlin kept staring out of the window for a long time. It wasn't until he saw his husband's shoulders go up and down in what seemed like from crying, that Uther hasted to his husband. When Merlin heard him come near, he turned around and embraced Uther tightly, burying his face into the broad chest.

"What is it, love?" Uther asked, his hands gently going up and down the slender man's back. Merlin slowly looked up, his eyes red from tears and wet streaks coming down onto his cheeks, but there was still a hint of happiness buried into those red eyes.

"Family." Was what Merlin said first, "We – we can start a family of our own. L-like we've always wanted too." He buried his head down at Uther's chest again and Uther still held him tightly.

"We might," Uther murmured, "we might."

But in the back of his mind he was scared to actually let that happened. The last time there was magic involved by conceiving Arthur, his wife had died. He couldn't get through that again, nor would he risk Merlin's life. No matter how much he would love to have a family of his own with Merlin, he just needed to be certain of how this whole 'conceiving thing' would progress for a Dragonlord, no sooner than that would he even  _consider_ trying such thin.

"But first, we need to let Gaius check you over. I  _need_ to know if you really are alright."

Merlin nodded slowly against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

 

It has been nearly a week after Merlin's recovery and Merlin has picked up his normal every day-life routine. Despite the book stating that his magic would return completely within two days after recovering, Merlin still had not complete control over his magic the only thing he could do were minor things like lighting up a fire or open and close the curtains. But he was assured when Gaius found another entry that stated that in some rare cases of strong magic, it could take a couple of extra days.

Gaius had done a physical examination and confirmed that Merlin's health was as good as it could be. He also confirmed that there had indeed formed an uterus of sorts and it had freaked Merlin completely out, but soon enough he calmed himself after reminding what good such thing could bring.

That night, Merlin had tried to engage intercourse with Uther to see if he could indeed conceive a child, but Uther had only wanted cuddling and kissing, and had brought Merlin only off by hand. Merlin was still unaware of Uther's thoughts about him able to conceive and put Uther's reluctance off as him wanting to be gentle. Because he  _had_ been sick for a good month.

But when four days after that day passed and Uther still pretty much refused to have sex with him, Merlin had become impatient and had confronted Uther about it. Only then Uther had explained with a heavy heart that he was afraid that Merlin would undergo the same fate as his late wife did and that was something he couldn't accept, nor get through again.

Merlin had understood, of course he had, but he also tried to reason with his husband that the circumstances at which Arthur was conceived were entirely different than what they would go through. For one, it was  _his_ instinctive magic and Dragonlord powers that would be involved which could create the child, not anyone else's who had different plans. There wouldn't be any disruption in the balance of nature.

When Merlin saw that there was still doubt in his husband's eyes, he had stormed out of the room and hadn't spoken to him for three days nor had he slept in their room together. Merlin had taken residence in one of the guest chambers.

And even now, when they had a council meeting, Merlin kept refusing eye contact and only spoke if it was really necessary for him to speak. It drove Uther insane and he just wanted to stop their fighting. After the meeting was done, Merlin was quick to get on his feet, but Uther had expected that already and was quicker and wrapped his fingers around Merlin's slender wrist.

Only when they were the only two left in the room, Uther began to speak. "Merlin, please talk to me."

Merlin just scoffed. "It's not  _me_ that is the problem here." He tried to get his hand free from Uther's, but Uther held a tight grip. Not too tight to cause damage or bruises though.

"Love, I was scared at first. You've got to see it from my perspective as well." Uther said softly. He had spent the past week with Gaius and figuring out how the conceiving would exactly form. There hadn't been many books with that information, but there were some and every recorded birth had been successful for both child and parent. It made him more at ease and he wanted to talk to his husband, but Merlin could be a stubborn man and refused to talk to him when he tried to.

Merlin did turn to Uther, his eyes slowly going up and for the first time in almost a week did they make eye contact. "I do," Merlin admitted. "It's just – Uther we have a chance to get a child of our own, why,  _why,_ aren't we taking that opportunity?"

"Merlin," Uther breathed out and he lessened his grip on Merlin's wrist. He knew now that Merlin wouldn't run out right away. "I – I was scared, as I said. But I've read into it with Gaius, and," Uther paused to breathe deeply in. There was a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and he brought his hand to Merlin's where he started to softly caress Merlin's knuckles with his thumb. "I'm ready to try it." The look Uther saw on his husband's face, made it all worthwhile.

Merlin's eyes seemed to lit up and his beautiful smile was instantly on his face after being absent from it for a week. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around Uther and he started to softly cry out of happiness. After a few moments Merlin pulled back and crashed his lips against Uther's in a desperate kiss, his hands slid under Uther's shirt and his fingers brushed the still toned core muscles. Uther mewled softly, and broke the kiss.

"Not here," He said breathlessly.

"Yes here." Was Merlin's response and pushed Uther back in the throne like chair he always sat at during council meetings. One of Merlin's fantasies was to actually do it on the real throne in the throne room, but that was a thought for another day.

Merlin shed his clothes from below the waist easily and had no problems in manhandling his husband in a sitting position. He began to straddle Uther's legs and started to unfasten the ties of Uther's breeches. He heard the soft hitches of breathes his husband took and a soft hiss when Merlin wrapped his delicate fingers around Uther, gently stroking him into hardness. His other hand went behind him and he winced a little bit when he started to prep himself. On seeing that, Uther quickly claimed Merlin's lips again and tried to divert Merlin's attention.

Merlin moved himself up, not breaking the kiss and gingerly sunk down on Uther's cock. His breathing stopped for a moment and Uther broke the kiss himself to say soft reassurances and to distract himself from coming right that moment, after a week of waiting, he didn't want their moment to end too soon.

Merlin started to ride him, first gingerly, cautious, but then more bold and faster. He had missed their intimacy as well and although he would've loved to drag it out, he was desperate for release and grinded himself against Uther. His mouth open and his breathing heavy.

Neither of them lasted long and with a loud grunt, Uther came. He wrapped his fingers around Merlin and after three strokes, he came as well.

Merlin sagged against his husband's torso, sated and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you and father are all good again?" Arthur asked as he handed Merlin a goblet of a water and sat down next to Merlin around the table in his room.

"We are." Merlin smiled widely.

"Good," Arthur said, "That's good."

"We made up several times actually over the past six days." Merlin added, hiding his grin behind the rim of his goblet as he watched Arthur's face screw up in disgust.

" _Mer_ lin! It's bad enough you're my  _stepfather,_ giving me traumas about you and my father's…" He pulled an even disgusted face, "by the gods, I can't even say it. Change of subject. Will you start training with me again? I missed doing it for the past month."

"Hm-m! How about this afternoon? We can go after lunch, because I still have to speak to Kilgharrah before nightfall."

"Yes, this afternoon will be fine." Arthur answered.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin had beads of sweat rolling down his head, his breathing was fast and he was leaning heavily on the sword he had thrust into the ground. "Just – just five minutes." He panted and accepted a goblet of water from the squire.

Arthur watched his dear friend and he knew now how much his stamina had dropped tremendously in just under a month. He knew he had to take it easy, but he was completely surprised by  _how_ easy he actually had to take it. The last few routines were normally just a warm up for Merlin and he wouldn't even had one bead of sweat when done with those, but now he was completely exhausted. Arthur had to re-strategize Merlin's entire training.

"Merlin," Arthur called as he walked up to him. "I think it's best if we stop for today."

Merlin immediately straightened. "No, no. I'm fine." He tried to slow his breathing, but it was futile. Still he defiantly picked up his sword and put it out towards Arthur. "I can go for another round."

"Merlin, look at yourself. You're perspiring, your breathing is coming fast and I don't know what will happen if we continue."

"I don't want to disappoint Uther." Merlin strengthened his grip on his sword. "Come on." Merlin started his attack and swung his sword towards Arthur who blocked it with agile movements. Merlin turned again and started to advance once more, but Arthur averted the attack with little exertion. It went on for nearly five times until Merlin fell down onto his knees and his head bowed in shame.

"Merlin, it's alright." Arthur told his friend as he slid down onto his own knees. He held one soft hand on Merlin's shoulder and hoped it would calm Merlin down. "It's only understandable, Merlin. You haven't used your body at this kind of rate for over a month. It'll take time for you to be on your normal capacity again. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I just want Uther to be proud of me." Merlin muttered.

"Oh Merlin," Arthur drew Merlin close for a hug. "He's proud, why don't you see that. The fact that you're alive means  _everything_ to him. Don't beat yourself up for something you had no control over." Arthur let Merlin go and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get some clean clothes on."

**~oOoOo~**

After Arthur brought Merlin back to his chambers, he went to his own and washed himself and put on some dry clean clothes. He was now walking through the castle corridors towards the Throne Room where a Council Meeting would take place.

"Arthur."

Arthur stopped and turned around to see his father coming towards him. "Father." He said with a small inclination with his head.

"How did the training go? I haven't seen Merlin since, so I couldn't ask him."

"Not as well as I thought it would be, father. Merlin has lost a lot of stamina and muscle capacity due to the sickness. It'll take us a while to have him back to his previous build again." After a pause, Arthur added, "He's really discouraged by it, father. He doesn't think you'll be proud of him now."

Uther was baffled. "But that's nonsense! Surely he knows better than that." After a moment's thought, Uther asked. "Arthur, will you be able to lead the Council? I have to speak to my husband."

Arthur bowed, "Of course, father."

**~oOoOo~**

Uther found his husband at the usual place whenever his husband wasn't feeling good or just wanted to be alone. The windowsill in the library. He saw his husband sitting there with a book in his lap, but he wasn't paying attention to it. Instead he glanced out of the window with his shoulders slumped. Uther quietly walked up to him, and softly cleared his throat to not entirely startle his husband.

Merlin turned his head, his eyes were red and there were some dried tear streaks on his cheeks. Uther looked with a sad expression at his husband before he perched down too on the sill. With his arm extended out towards his husband's face to wipe away the tears, he asked, "What's the matter, love?"

Merlin sniffed soft and then tried to put on his best smile. "It's nothing." He said and immediately changed the subject. "Weren't you supposed to be in a meeting right now?"

"How could I be, when my husband is sad about something?"

"I'm not important, Uther. Camelot is more important."

"No." Uther said turn. "You  _are_ important. To me,  _to_ Camelot." Uther watched his husband and wondered where this sudden turn-around came from. "Merlin, just tell me what is wrong."

"I'm weak, Uther."

"What?"

"I couldn't even finish training today, Uther. What if we get attacked? What if like my physical strength, my magic is also weak. I – I cannot lose you, nor Arthur." Merlin heaved a deep sigh at which Uther gathered Merlin into his arms.

"You're going to be alright, Merlin. You just need a little bit more time to get to your old self. And, we have plenty of forces to protect us for any kind of attack. We'll be alright,  _you'll_ be alright." Uther pressed a kiss on top of Merlin's hair and brushed his hand gingerly across Merlin's back until he heard Merlin's breathing evening out and when he looked down he saw his husband fast asleep.

With great care, Uther picked Merlin up and brought him to their room. He could use the sleep for now, and he would wake Merlin up in an hour or two, so he would have enough time to go to the clearing and talk to the Great Dragon. Apparently, he has some important news.

Uther had only seen the Great Dragon a handful of times. Kilgharrah still held him responsible for the deaths of his kin, and Merlin was there to try to change the Dragon's mind that Uther was a changed man. Still, Kilgharrah didn't want to do anything with Uther and so Uther wisely stayed away. It didn't stop the Dragon from channelling messages into Merlin's head though, and last night was the same, although Merlin explained to Uther that the Dragon told him that he wanted to see him in person.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther waited in Arthur's room for when he would come back from the meeting and when Arthur entered, he was surprised to see his father there.

"Father?"

Uther stood up from his place at the table. "Arthur, I want you to personally escort Merlin to the clearing. Take Leon and Lancelot with you too."

It wasn't uncommon for Merlin to have an escort, but usually it would be some random knights that would be on duty at that time, not any personally picked by the King.

"Of course, father. May I ask why?"

"Merlin is not feeling well about himself. I want him surrounded by people he  _and_ I trusts."

"I will gather them right away." Arthur bowed his head.

"Very well. I'll inform Merlin. He will be ready to ride out in an hour."

**~oOoOo~**

Leon, Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot watched as the dragon casted a dark shadow over them, before landing on the ground. Merlin the dismounted and walked through the small patch of trees before he stood in front of the Dragon. Even with his escort, he would talk alone with the Dragon.

"I am glad to see you passing the transition." Kilgharrah spoke after bowing his head.

"You and I." Merlin responded. "But what was so important that I had to specifically come here?"

"For something recent has ended which will start the beginning of the future, but with darkness looming over it."

Merlin groaned. "Why? Why always those riddles. Can't you speak normal?"

"Merlin," The beast growled. "I'm living since the beginning of time, and can see into the future. It isn't my task to tell what will happen, for that might change it. I can only confirm or not whenever the receiver figures it out."

Merlin refrained from eye-rolling and then began to think. "So, end. End, end, beginning, end." Merlin repeated several times more, letting the cogs in his head turn at full speed. "The only recent end I know is the end of that transition. But what does that have to do with the beginning of the –" Merlin's eyes widened, his hands touching his midsection gently. "Does this mean."

The Great Dragon bowed his head. "Yes, Merlin. You have conceived four days ago. But be aware, darkness looms. Heed my warnings, Dragonlord." With that said, the beast spread his wings and flew off.

"No!" Merlin screamed up to the sky. "No, tell me! What is it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin began his walk back to the knights and his horse. In his head he was much to busy with repeating over and over what had just happened that he didn't noticed he was already at his horse until he heard Arthur speak.

"Hmm?" Merlin hummed.

"I asked if you were alright, because you don't look so well. Did Kilgharrah have some bad news?" Arthur asked.

Merlin put on his smile and shook his head, he was trying to avert attention away from him. "It was nothing." Merlin lied. "He just wanted to see if I was feeling well after the transition, which I am." Merlin mounted his steed and pulled the reigns tight. "So, let's go back home. It's starting to get dark." Merlin pushed his horse forward with his heels and galloped away.

The knights didn't say anything, but did share a concerned look at one another. They quickly followed Merlin, but couldn't catch up with him and when they arrived at the courtyard, Merlin had already handed his horse over to one of the stable hands. Now the knights became more concerned and were certain that Merlin hadn't told the whole truth to them, but it wasn't like they could force Merlin to tell them what exactly had happened in the clearing.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin walked through the castle corridors, being greeted by many of the castle staff and knights and guards alike. He nodded absentmindedly to them and consciously tried to keep his hands away from his stomach. He knew Kilgharrah wouldn't lie about something like that to him, but it was still surreal to have indeed life growing inside of him. And then the warning… what could it mean? It was something he had feared from the moment he heard he could conceive, he was afraid that something would happen to his child.

That's why he decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for now, even for Uther. He wanted to tell the news _so_ bad, but what if something would happen before the child could see the light? He couldn't put Uther through that. He couldn't disappoint his husband like that. And he also didn't want anyone else know that he was pregnant as it would draw too much attention to him, attention he didn't want because people might get the idea to harm his child.

He walked up towards his and Uther's chambers, as he knew that dinner would be served soon. He just hoped that he wouldn't get symptoms, like food cravings or having that dreadful nauseating feeling, as some new mothers complained about when they found out they were pregnant. If he would get any of those, it would ruin the fact that he want to keep it a secret, just until he knew it was safe to announce the news.

With a big smile to hide his fears Merlin opened the door to his chambers and found his husband already waiting for him and coming towards him to greet him with a deep kiss. Uther then grabbed his hand and brought him towards the table where servants were laying the last hand at their dinner. "And," Uther began once most of the servants left with just one or two hovering in the back for when Uther of Merlin needed something. "What news did the Dragon have that it was necessary for you to go to the clearing?"

"It was nothing." Merlin lied, again, gripping his husband's hand tight and offering him a smile. "He just wanted to see with his own eyes whether I was recovered. That's all." He took a big sniff in the air. "Mmm, this smells delicious, let's eat shall we?"

Luckily for him, Uther didn't press further and instead they started eating their dinner and held their conversations light such as talking about Uther's day and what mischief the knights had done.

**~oOoOo~**

Eight weeks later, Merlin had troubles in keeping his secret just that. A secret. He had started to get some light mood swings and experienced quite some morning sickness, but had miraculously managed to keep it from Uther's attention by slipping into the antechamber whenever he felt the urge to puke. He was convinced that Uther would think that he would go to the kitchens to fetch their breakfast, which he would do after he rinsed his mouth from the foul taste.

Just like now. He had purged not nearly thirty minutes ago and was now walking back from the kitchen with a tray filled with sweet breads and a variety of cheeses. But he soon felt his stomach rolling a bit again and he shifted the tray onto one hand and with the other he pressed against his stomach as he slowed his walking a little bit. "Just a little longer, little one. We're almost at my room." Merlin muttered to his stomach, knowing very well from his short time as Gaius' apprentice almost seven years ago that the baby would hardly be a baby at only eight weeks. Still, it felt like it had calmed him down just slightly.

With a deep breath of fresh air he continued his walk and when he rounded the corner he saw Arthur and Lancelot coming towards him, still dressed in full armour - Merlin suspected that they had just returned from an early patrol. He put on his biggest smile, despite him feeling nauseous.

"Morning, Arthur, Lancelot." He greeted as he passed them and got a greeting in return. Merlin walked quickly away from them, giving them little time to say anything else to him. He only looked briefly over his shoulder to confirm that they actually rounded the corner instead of following him.

He had done perhaps five more steps when his stomach churned again, but now much more violently and he felt that bile was already rising in his throat. He immediately let go of the tray that now clattered on the ground with a loud crash and pushed one hand against his mouth and the other one against his stomach, but it was futile. He turned his head and removed the hand from his mouth just in time before he began to puke onto the ground.

He hadn't heard Arthur and Lancelot rush to his side with swords drawn. They were walking through the corridors when they suddenly heard a loud crash from where they had just passed Merlin and thought Merlin might've been under attack and didn't hesitate a minute to rush to his aid. Only when they rounded the corner, they didn't saw an attacker but Merlin who was coughing his gut out so it seemed and Arthur immediately started to panic over the fact that the same thing three months back could be happening again.

"Merlin," Arthur put a hand on the small of Merlin's back, as Merlin was leaning heavily against a wall with one of his hands and heaving deeply. "Merlin, what's wrong. Are you ill?"

"Merlin, talk to me." Arthur pressed when Merlin didn't answer. He then turned to Lancelot. "Can you get Gaius, please?"

Lancelot nodded quick. "Of course." He said and rushed off after one last look at one of his closest friends.

"Merlin, tell me. Please!"

Merlin managed to calm his breathing and the nauseating feeling passes slowly. "It's nothing. Just, - no, it's nothing." Merlin straightened and grinned. Then he looked down at the food scattered all over the floor, not to say anything about the sick that was on the other side of him. He had begun to bent down to pick up some of the chards of the broken crockery, until Arthur heaved him up at his arm.

"Err, what exactly are you doing?"

"What does it looks like?" Merlin retorted, one eyebrow drawn up. "Cleaning up. I've made the mess after all."

"But you've – you've just thrown up!" Arthur replied, as if that would explain everything.

"I just ate a bit of food that fell the wrong way, Arthur. It happens." Merlin lied, but saw that Arthur was having none of it.

"Merlin, if you're getting sick again, then  _tell_ me." After a moment of silence, Arthur added, "Does father know?"

"No!" Merlin spoke a bit louder. Then cleared his throat. "No, Uther doesn't need to know."

"Merlin, why so secretive?" Arthur asked, his face looked full of hurt. "If there's something wrong with you, you need to tell us. We can't, we can't go through it again."

Merlin knew exactly what  _it_ was. He could only imagine how fearful Uther and Arthur must've been when they learnt that he was sick and didn't seem to get any better. Merlin smiled again and put a hand on Arthur's bicep. "It's really nothing bad." Merlin answered, and this time truthfully. It wasn't something bad, a new life was cause for celebration, but he just didn't want the news out just yet. Kilgharrah's warning still lingered in the back of his mind.

At the same time, Lancelot neared with Gaius in tow. Around Gaius' neck hung his medical bag. "Lancelot told me you were sick." Gaius eyed the evidence of that sickness on the floor. Then he looked back at Merlin. "I need to do an immediate examination." He stated as he looked around for a chamber he could use and spotted a guest room. "In there is best for now."

Merlin had little time to oppose as he was already pushed into the room by Lancelot and Gaius. It wasn't until he was lead to the bed he noticed that Arthur wasn't with them anymore and he could just think of where he was off too - to get Uther. Merlin grumbled softly, everyone should've just let him in peace. He would deal with the situation himself.

"So tell me what you did when you had to throw up." Gaius inquired, already shoving Merlin's tunic up to his armpits and prodding Merlin's stomach with his fingers. Merlin felt a sense of protection going through him and batted Gaius' hands away with a small growl.

"It's  _nothing_." He hissed soft. "As I told Arthur already. Just ate some food that my stomach disagreed with, I guess."

"Uh-huh." Gaius' wasn't so quick to believe what Merlin had told him.

"And so it never appeared before?"

"No?" Merlin lied, but he knew he was caught when he heard the waver that bordered question-like, in his own voice.

That was the moment Uther had burst into the room, with Arthur right behind him and swiftly closing the door. Uther pushed Lancelot and Gaius aside and perched down at the side of the bed and immediately grabbing Merlin's hands into his own, kissing his knuckles one by one before saying, "Arthur told me you had been sick in the hallway. What's wrong, love?"

"It's nothing!" Merlin now yelled, frustrations having the upper hand. His secret was close at being found out. Tears already formed in his eyes, which Uther noticed and he turned to the three people standing next to the bed. "Can you give us a moment, please?" It wasn't so much an order but a question, and the three of them nodded their heads and moved out of the room.

"Merlin, I cannot bear if you get sick again. Please explain to me what you're feeling."

Merlin saw the desperation in Uther's eyes and he couldn't bear to see that look one second longer. He didn't know if he was ready to tell Uther, but at the same time he reasoned that he had withheld Uther from the pregnancy for two months already, and Uther had the  _right_ to know that he was going to be a father.

In the end his emotions won the upper hand and he chocked out, "I'm pregnant," before burying his head into Uther's chest. "Please, don't hate me." The words were muffled against Uther's chest.

Uther froze and wondered if he had heard it correctly. He looked down at his husband, his hands clinging with all his might at his tunic. "Merlin, it's okay." Uther said softly and tried to get his husband to look at him, which he eventually succeeded in. Uther smiled softly, but Merlin was still sniffling and crying. "I have watched you this past week and I wasn't sure." His smile widened, "but now I know." Uther bent forward to press a soft kiss against Merlin's temple and when he sat back again he saw Merlin looking at him with a little confusion on his face.

"Y-you k-knew?" He hiccupped.

"As I said, I wasn't sure." Uther answered, "But I had my suspicion. I saw you instinctively putting your hands on your stomach and whispering words to it when you thought no one was looking, and then there was the sneaking off at odd times and I put two and two together. But I thought you wanted to surprise me, so I waited for you to come to me with the news, not the other way around."

"You're not mad?" Merlin asked, his eyes looking down as he was too afraid for Uther's reaction.

"Mad?" Uther breathed out a laugh, and put one curled finger under Merlin's chin to lift his head up. "I'm – I'm  _ecstatic!_ " Uther placed one soft hand on Merlin's stomach as he bent forward to kiss his husband deeply on his lips.

Merlin melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Uther's broad shoulders. He knew in the back of his head that he had to tell Uther about what Kilgharrah had told him, but now he was content enough to share this happy moment with his husband.


	8. Chapter 8

"You okay now, love?" Uther cradled Merlin's head in his hands and wiped the few tears that were left away with his thumbs. He smiled at Merlin before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Merlin nodded in Uther's hands.

"But you must let Gaius examine you, please. I just want to know everything's okay."

"Alright." Merlin answered.

"And we also need to inform the people that they should expect a child in nine months." Uther added happily. His eyes shone with mirth.

"No we can't tell them!" Merlin said, panic in his voice and his hands gripping Uther's upper arms tightly. Then he lowered his head and softly added, "And it's just seven left."

"What? Why can't we tell the people, and what do you mean with just seven left?" He cocked his head and brought Merlin's head up again by putting a finger under Merlin's chin. "Love, what's the matter?" Uther added when he saw Merlin's eyes tearing up again.

Merlin breathed deeply in. "I'm two months pregnant." His bottom lip started to quiver. "I-I couldn't tell you. Kilgharrah, he spoke of how the new beginning would bring doom and I – I couldn't let you know until I was sure everything was alright, but I'm still unsure, you weren't even supposed to find out already. I just wanted to keep it a secret, just a little longer but –"

"Merlin," Uther said, but Merlin rambled on.

"- then Arthur and Lancelot saw me vomit and –"

"Merlin!" Uther said a bit louder and grabbed Merlin's hands in his. "Merlin, calm down and take a moment to breathe." Uther added when Merlin stopped talking for a minute and looked up at him. "Start from the beginning. When did the Dragon tell you this?"

"T-two months ago." Merlin took in a quivering breath. "It was in the week when we made up after we stopped our fighting. That day when I needed to go to the clearing."

Uther nodded his head, a tiny smile forming in the right corner of his mouth. He remembered them making up several times that week.

"I – I was just so scared." Merlin admitted. "He told me moments before confirming I was pregnant that with the new beginning there will also come doom, a-and I thought it was about the child, I was afraid I would lose it. I couldn't let you go through that, that's why I wanted to wait until I was sure." Merlin started to sniffle and one tear dripped down his cheek. "And now the secret is out. What if – what if people want to harm our child?" Merlin buried his head in his husband's chest and Uther brought up his hands, softly shushing him.

"Merlin, do you really think I let someone harm you, or our baby?"

"No." Merlin answered after letting himself calm down a little bit more.

"Merlin, I will do  _everything_ for you, you know that." He waited until he saw Merlin nod and then embraced Merlin tightly again.

"But we need to let everyone know. It will only make them more nervous if you're suddenly surrounded with knights. They will speculate and gossip and we both don't want that."

Uther sat back again and smiled at Merlin. "And don't you want to tell Arthur he's going to be a big brother? I'm sure if he hears about it he'll be your personal guard at all times." Uther shook his head in amusement.

"Alright." Merlin finally answered softly, looking down. Then he lifted his head. "Alright, let's tell them." He said again, more firmer this time and nodding his head.

"Good." Uther answered, bending forwards to press a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead. "Then I'll let them in."

Uther got off the bed and opened to the door. When he opened them he was immediately met with Gaius, Lancelot and Arthur's concerned faces but he didn't tell them anything yet. Instead he opened the door a little more to let everyone in, before he closed it behind them again and took his spot next to Merlin. He looked at his husband first before turning to the trio.

"We have something to announce." He smiled broadly, while Merlin barely managed something more than a twitching of his lips. "Merlin is pregnant. Two months already."

A heavy silence fell, until after several moments the congratulations streamed in. Except from Arthur that was. He just stared blankly at the bed.

"Arthur?" Merlin called his name when he noticed that Arthur hadn't said anything.

"T-two months?"

Merlin nodded, his smile now widening.

"B-but we trained – oh god, what if I have…"

"Arthur, it's okay." Merlin quickly assured. "Hadn't you noticed I had a different stance?"

"Well, yes. I did, but I thought –" Arthur rubbed his forehead.

Merlin got off the bed to get to Arthur. "You have done nothing wrong. I made sure nothing would happen to the baby. To your sibling."

Arthur inhaled sharply, he hadn't even made that connection yet. His hand went towards Merlin's stomach, but he drew it back at the last moment. Merlin chuckled softly. "You can touch, if you want. It's just that there isn't much to feel as of now. That'll take another month or two I think."

Merlin looked at Gaius to confirm. "Maybe even another month." Gaius said, "Every pregnancy is different. Some mothers feel their child move eary while the other mothers feel it later."

"Merlin, may I examine you now? To ensure your and your child's health?" Gaius asked, and Merlin nodded. He then looked around him, silently asking with his eyes for some privacy. Uther noticed immediately and bustled his son and the knight out of the room before swiftly closing it behind him. Merlin then went to lie on the bed and scrunched his top up and let his old guardian examine him.

**~oOoOo~**

That night, Merlin and Uther were lying in their bed. Merlin had his head on Uther's shoulder and Uther had drawn his arm around him, keeping him close. Merlin had thought about everything that happened that day.

After Gaius was done and had told him that everything went as it was supposed to be, Uther had taken Merlin to a different room and had discussed yet again about the fact that they should inform the people, sooner rather than later. Merlin had finally yielded and said that there was no time like the present and so they immediately sent out some squires to tell the people there will be an announcement made within the hour.

The citadel was laden with people when Merlin and Uther walked onto the balcony overlooking the square and they were greeted with applause. Then Uther had stepped forward and announced the news of the pregnancy. People clapped even harder and were cheering and celebrating and Merlin let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. He was glad that the people took it well.

Uther also hadn't forgot about his promise and immediately set up groups of personal guards for Merlin that would rotate through the entire day. And as Uther had expected, Arthur had volunteered as well. Uther had told his son that he could be extra surveillance as he had usually other things to attend to during the day, which had made Arthur put on a grumpy face.

It had been a tiring day for Merlin. But he was happy that he could finally let go of the secret and could now enjoy his pregnancy in the fullest. But Kilgharrah's warning never strayed far from his mind.

"What you thinking off, love?" Uther's voice cut through his absent mind and Merlin briefly flicked his eyes up to meet Uther's before snuggling closer to his husband.

"Just about today." He answered curtly. Uther hummed then breathed in deeply.

"Just seven months left." He mumbled. "We need to start the preparations."

Merlin groaned softly. "Not now, enough time left." He looked back up to Uther and saw the calmness and serenity on his face, with a smile playing at his lips. "Why weren't you freaking out when I told you I was with child?" Merlin asked as he traced a pattern with his fingers on Uther's chest.

Uther chuckled. "Oh I was… when I first thought of the possibility about a week ago." He moved his head forward to kiss Merlin on his hair. "But I had time to adjust to it, and now I am just extremelyhappy."

Merlin nodded on Uther's chest. Sleep was already starting to claim him and he yawned loudly. Uther stroked his fingers gingerly up and down Merlin's arm. "Sleep, love. Tomorrow's another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the secret is out, we can focus on the pregnancy and such.
> 
> And here's a happy late Christmas from me! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin looked out his chamber’s window, his hands on the small bump protruding from him. His and Uther’s child was nearly six months now and after the most bad things carrying a child brings with it, such as the nauseous feeling and the constant feeling of tiredness had mostly passed, he had started to enjoy the pregnancy. And so was Uther, Merlin hadn’t seen Uther smile so much these past months, but also he hadn’t seen his husband so protective either. Uther made sure that he was to be accompanied by at least three guards whenever he would leave the room and sometimes it drove him insane, but it also brought him peace in his mind, knowing that his child would be protected by the best men possible.

Merlin sighed deeply, although he enjoyed his pregnancy, there was something missing. It were his parents to which he could share the joy with. He had only a vague memory of his father from when he was about six, before he had disappeared out of his life –he didn’t even knew for certain if he was alive, Kilgharrah was so vague about it. But Kilgharrah also called him a Dragonlord, so he concluded that his father must’ve died. He also wished that his mother was still alive to share this moment with.

At first he hadn’t really thought about it, but when he was strolling around the market last day, he saw another pregnant woman, buying fabrics with her father and mother for her soon to be born baby, and he wished he could’ve experience that as well.

“Merlin.”

Merlin jumped, not having heard that someone entered. But he quickly put on a smile and turned to Uther who looked apologetic.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you.”

Merlin shook his head, “You didn’t, I was just in deep thoughts.”

Uther came closer and wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind, his hands placed over Merlin’s that were still on his stomach. “And what were these thoughts about, love?”

Merlin shrugged in Uther’s hold. “It’s nothing really.”

Uther turned Merlin, so he was facing him. “I can see that it’s not really nothing, love. Please, just tell me.”

Merlin sighed and moved to the table. Uther followed and sat at the chair next to him and placed his hand over Merlin’s.

“It’s just – I just wished my parents were here to…,” another deep sigh left him, “to share this experience with. I know I have you,” Merlin quickly said, looking sideways to his husband and tried to smile, but he didn’t quite managed it, “And you were and are wonderful this whole time, but –“

“I know,” Uther told Merlin with a squeeze in his hand. “It’s not the same, I understand.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin said with a soft sniff and wiped his teary eyes. “These bloody hormones, make me such a bawling baby sometimes.” Merlin then added to lighten the mood a bit, then he grabbed his stomach, “Oh,” Merlin breathed out. “Someone is trying to comfort me… I think.” Merlin snickered and grabbed Uther’s hand and placed it on top of his stomach.

There was a big smile forming on Uther’s face. He never ceased to be amazed by their child moving. The first time it happened, nearly two months ago, he had almost a panic attack when Merlin creased his brows and grabbed his stomach in both his hands, but when Merlin guide his hand, just like now, to his stomach and Uther felt a faint push against it, he knew immediately that their child moved.

There was a knock on the door, followed by, “Your Majesties?” It was the guard who was standing in front of the door.

Uther sighed softly and looked up at Merlin apologetic. Merlin just simply shrugged, he was used to it by now. They never could really be alone, it was part of being King and Consort.

“Enter,” Uther shouted and waited for the door to open. The guard entered and bowed.

“Sires, I came to inform you that the people have gathered in the hall and are now waiting for you.” The guard bowed again and closed the door once more.

“Back to our duties then,” Merlin said and went to stand up. The monthly meeting with the people of Camelot, mostly peasants, had been originally organized by Merlin around a year back, and was meant for people who needed help of their King. Uther and he would hear the people’s complaints or requests and would see how they could help in any way. Sometimes people just wanted to thank their rulers by gifting them fruits, fowls, or other small belongings they could miss.

Uther lead Merlin through the hallway, passers-by bowing and smiling to the happy couple and when they entered the Great Hall they were greeted by the people who were waiting there in a somewhat organized line. Uther and Merlin went to sit down on their thrones and the first person in line came forward, telling them his dilemma.

It went on for a couple of hours and Merlin and Uther did their best to offer help to the people in need and thanked the persons that gifted them things. Merlin loved this time of the month, the smile people gave him once he offered a solution to their predicament was why he had started to do this in the first place.

Merlin scanned the room to see how many people there were left. At this stage in the pregnancy his back started to ache more after sitting and doing nothing for hours and so he was happy to see just a few people left. He quickly moved his attention back to the person standing in front of him once he began speaking and offered his best advice to deal with the situation.

Nearly half an hour later, the last person standing in the Great Hall came forward and bowed deeply. Merlin was intrigued as the person wore a hooded cloak, but he didn’t found it his place to tell how people should or shouldn’t dress.

“Sire,” The man spoke and Merlin’s brows drew together. It was like he had heard that voice before. Subconsciously Merlin bent a little forward when the man began to stand. Merlin tried to see the man’s face, but the hood shielded it. Uther noticed his husband’s reaction to the man and was curious as to why his husband was reacting that way. He hadn’t done that to any other person.

“State your business,” Uther said, his own curiosity having the best of him. He watched the man, but found nothing too special about the man.

The man’s hands went to the hood and drew it away. Uther immediately heard his husband taking in a sharp breath and he moved his head towards his husband who now looked like he just seen a ghost. Not wanting to take his eyes of Merlin, but also wanting to know who this person was, Uther ultimately turned back to the man and looked at him oddly. There was a sense of familiarity, but he didn’t know who this man was.

“Sire,” The man began again, “I’ve come to see my family.”


	10. Chapter 10

Uther looked between his husband and the man claiming to be family. His husband started to breathe quickly and Uther called guards once he saw Merlin gripping the armrests tightly, making his fingers turn white. "Guards!" Uther yelled. "Take this man away." Then he turned to a servant at the sides and called him forward for a goblet of water.

"Here, love, drink this." Uther said as he offered the goblet, but Merlin shook his head even though he was not able to catch his breath and he was pushing the goblet away with his hands. All the while he kept his eyes from the man who was led away by three guards.

Uther moved in Merlin's line of sight, but Merlin tried to look past him. "Love, you need to calm yourself. That man cannot hurt you, he's taken away." Uther tried again to make eye contact and this time succeeded. "Merlin, breathe with me." Uther breathed deeply in and slowly out and Merlin did the same for three times before bolting off his throne and towards the three guards and the man in the middle. They were almost at the door, but Merlin surpassed them and hugged the man in the middle. The guards released the man and looked at each other before turning to their King, who was looking shocked and slowly made his way to the group of people.

As he neared he saw Merlin's head resting on the man's chest and he heard him softly muttering, "I-I thought you were dead. H-how?"

Uther looked at the guards. "Leave us." The guards immediately bowed and walked away. Uther stepped forwards to his husband and reached out to touch his shoulder, his eyes connecting to the man holding Merlin.

Merlin sniffed and then inhaled deeply before turning around. Uther saw some tears still leaving his eyes. He swallowed. "Uther, may I introduce you to my uncle Tynan."

**~oOoOo~**

Uther, Merlin and Tynan sat around the table in Uther and Merlin's chamber. Uther thought it was for the best since Merlin had been quite emotional and had offered a chamber to Tynan to refresh himself at which they would meet after in their room. Merlin had calmed down more, but Uther saw that he was still on the verge of beginning to cry again.

Merlin sat next to his uncle and stared at him in awe. Uther cleared his throat once. "Merlin, can you explain how he is your uncle?"

Merlin nodded and with a shaking voice he began to explain. "He's the t-twin brother of my mother. H-he lived in Ealdor as well and helped my mom raising me, since my father had to flee again, because…" Merlin fell silent. He had not forgiven Uther entirely for what he'd done during the Great Purge, but he could somewhat understand Uther's reasoning for it, even if Ygraine's death and sorcery were two different things and not connected like Uther had always thought. But he couldn't keep a grudge against his husband now, not how Uther tried and succeeded to mend his wrongs.

Merlin inhaled deeply and shook his head. "It's not important. When I was about sixteen years old, I saw my uncle for the last time." Merlin looked at his uncle as he continued. "He had been traveling a lot in the previous years and could've gone for months at a time, but that day my uncle was supposed to get supplies, which normally takes only two days, but he never returned. Then my mom and I received word that he – he." Merlin buried his face into his hands and started crying again. Tynan wrapped an arm around Merlin and looked up at the King.

"I was captured, my Lord. I thought I was to be put to death immediately, but I was tortured first and then sold off as a slave. I escaped nearly a year ago from my master and found shelter with a group of druids near the Northern border and regained my strength there. My recovery took some time, but as soon as I felt well enough, I wanted to go back to my family, but when I arrived in Ealdor, I got the news that my sister had died and that my nephew had travelled to Camelot, and I believed he went to my uncle Gaius. I still did not know about your union then."

Merlin lifted his head from his hands and looked up to his uncle to hear the rest of the story.

"I neared Camelot and asked passers-by if they knew someone called Merlin in Camelot and they looked at me full of awe and told me that he was to be found in the castle." Tynan looked down at Merlin. "I still had no thought about you being Consort to the King, and thought you were just part of the Royal Household. Only when I came into the city I heard about how King Uther and Consort Merlin held audience for the people and I thought I misheard, but my curiosity took the better of me and so I entered the Great Hall but indeed, there I saw you. Not my little nephew as I remembered, but a grown man. And with child!"

The exclamation caused a smile to form on Merlin's lips again and he breathed out a laugh as his hands went to his midsection.

"I'm naturally interested how you entered an union with the King of Camelot, but for now," Tynan looked down and folded his hands together, "I'm now more interested to know how and when my sister had died."

Merlin placed a hand on Tynan's hands. It was still difficult to talk about his mother's death, but he had some years to come to peace with it. With a deep inhale, Merlin began to tell the story that he had told Uther in one of the first years of their courtship.

"I had just fed the few animals we had and was then milking the goats when I heard a huge crash and a loud scream coming from the house. I hurried inside the house and saw mother lying on the ground, a stool nearby, fallen on its side, and the table was moved. When I kneeled down next to her I saw a lot of blood dripping from her head. I tried magic, uncle, I tried!" Merlin gripped his uncle's upper arm, then he slowly released his grip. "But it was futile, the wound on her head was too deep and my magic was not strong enough to save her back then. In her last few second she looked up to me and said: ' _I'm sorry, Merlin. Forgive me. You'll always be my son and I love you so much, but there's something -_ '. And then her last breath left her, she wasn't able to finish her sentence. And I also do not know what she wanted to say." Merlin shook his head, brows drawn together in concentration. "And I do not know for what I should forgive her for, she'd done nothing wrong,  _ever_."

"It's alright, Merlin." Tynan said, drawing Merlin in a hug but made sure that his face was shielded away from Uther. His face changed in anger as his head was hidden behind Merlin's, and when he retracted, he made sure that his face was one of sorrow once more. "You did everything you could, Merlin. Don't blame yourself."

"But if I was in the house! I-I could've prevented my mother falling and hitting her head."

"Merlin," Tynan said. "It was an accident, and could've not been prevented."

"But –"

"Merlin, no. Don't do that to yourself or you'll make yourself unwell." Tynan said and after a few moments, Merlin finally nodded.

Tynan turned to Uther. "My lord, may I retreat back to my chamber? This meeting was hard for both of us and I think Merlin will need some rest, especially for the child. We can dine together tonight if that is what you wish."

"Of course," Uther said. "And call me Uther, family of Merlin is always welcome in Camelot. A guard will escort you to your chamber and will announce when dinner is served."

Tynan stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Sire." He squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "I will see you in the evening Merlin, rest for now." Merlin nodded again and stood up to hug his uncle once more.

As soon as the door to his chamber closed behind Tynan, he picked up a goblet and threw it with a growl against the opposite wall and then sat down on a chair around the table and muttered to himself, "That bastard! He might be our son, Balinor, but I cannot forgive him for being married to the man that made your life miserable. Your death will not be for nothing, Merlin will pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Merlin is Tynan's (and Balinor's) son. Motive to Tynan's words will explained in further chapters. Just FYI, Tynan's story about being captured is not true, will also be explained.
> 
> Spoiler alert: there will be a happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, and is revolving mostly around Tynan and Balinor's backstory.

 

Tynan sat on his bed with the token that he'd gotten from Balinor when they first started courting. It was a pendant of a dragon. As he held it, he started to think about when exactly was the best time to strike. He had to get Merlin alone, but not so that he would be first to blame for when something would happen to Merlin. And then there were those pesky guards all over the place. He knew he needed a lot of people around, even if it would give the risk of being seen, and then it clicked. Merlin's birthday was coming up in just a few months, he knew because he was at his birth after all. It wasn't like he had always hated Merlin – his son, no in fact there was a time that he couldn't be parted more than an hour from him.

When Balinor first came into the village Tynan had taken him to his and Hunith's home. Hunith was surprised to find a stranger there when she came back from the market, but welcomed him nonetheless.

It weren't until a few weeks later that he and Balinor started to express their feelings and a month later Balinor announced to him and Hunith that he was pregnant. He couldn't be any happier… until four months later word came that Camelot knights were approaching, searching for the Dragonlord Balinor. He and Balinor packed their little belongings haphazardly, said goodbye to Hunith and moved away to a cave just behind the border. They made the most of the place, and Balinor used a concealment spell so passers-by wouldn't see any smoke from the fire or hear any noise when they would pass the cave.

It were nearly three months after that Balinor went into labour in that very same cave and after a difficult birth, he birthed this beautiful pale-skinned boy with dark hair. For a moment, Balinor's condition deteriorated and was weak for the following days and Tynan thought that he would lose Balinor and then had to raise this small boy on his own, something he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle. He tended Balinor as best as he could, as well as care for the babe. Balinor could only muster to give Merlin some milk before he was too exhausted to do anything more.

Tynan knew he and Balinor couldn't bring up a child like this, but couldn't leave the cave either. The search for Balinor was still very much ongoing and if knights would figure out that Merlin was their son, Merlin would surely put to death. One night he and Balinor decided that it would be best that Hunith brought up the child as her own, no one would expect it.

And so Tynan went in the middle of the night with his son in his arms towards his old home. Hunith was enlightened to see her brother in good health as to see her new nephew. Tynan explained the plan and Hunith agreed to raising Merlin as her own pretty much alone as Tynan wanted to stay with Balinor. She told him she would move to Ealdor since no one knew her there and they would believe her that the baby would be hers. Tynan promised he would visit her every once in a while before trekking back to the cave and to his lover.

Balinor was restless the first few days he was parted of his son, but he kept telling himself that this was for the best. Tynan travelled every so many months back to Ealdor to get an update on their child and was surprised to see Merlin using magic from quite a young age. Balinor was ecstatic when he learnt about that.

Years went by, and the hunt for Balinor finally started to thin out, but nowhere near being forgotten, there were still knights on the lookout for him.

When it was around Merlin's sixth birthday, Balinor and Tynan took the gamble and set way to Ealdor and when they arrived and Balinor saw his child for the first time in six years again, he started crying. Merlin had looked strangely at Balinor his big blue eyes, but smiled widely when he was picked up by him. Balinor saw a lot of comparisons to Tynan and was all too happy for that. When Hunith told Merlin that this was Balinor the first thing Merlin said was, "Daddy?", and that world only made Balinor clutch Merlin close to his chest.

Tynan had told Hunith to tell Merlin that he was just his uncle and that Balinor was his daddy, people would be looking weird if Merlin would accidentally start telling people that he was his daddy, since he and Hunith were twins and people wouldn't be happy for Hunith to live within Ealdor anymore. It pained Tynan to act like an uncle, but it was the only way.

Balinor and Tynan couldn't stay for more than a few days, it would be too risky of people seeing Balinor and they might inform Camelotion's Knights that were still patrolling.

The following years were going in quite the same way, Balinor sometimes came with Tynan, but often not. He was too afraid to be found. He learned a scrying spell and was now able to see Merlin grow without actually having to see him personally and he found peace with that.

When Merlin became sixteen, Tynan visited Ealdor again. He and Balinor had found out that they were expecting again and Balinor was around four months now. Tynan had wanted to tell Hunith as soon as possible, but he found it more important to support his lover in those difficult first months. Tynan stayed for his usual week before going back again, and when he entered the cave, he found Balinor in pain, clutching his stomach.

They lost the child that night and Balinor was in worse condition. His body never really recovered from miscarrying their child, and neither was his mind. Tynan never left Balinor's side and never travelled back to Ealdor, he faked a note and got someone to deliver the message to Ealdor, it was easier that way. Balinor sometimes had good enough days to use the scrying spell and they watched Hunith and Merlin go on with their life.

The day when they found out Hunith died nearly six years later, was one of the worst for Tynan and that was the only time he left Balinor to watch from a distance how Merlin placed Hunith's body in a boat and set it on fire once he pushed it into the water. He wanted to hug his son, but he thought it was best not to let himself be known after being absent for about six years.

When Tynan arrived back in the cave, he felt bad, but moved on with his life and both he and Balinor hoped that Merlin would go to his uncle Gaius in Camelot. It was a dangerous place for him, but their son was smart enough to not use magic in the open, and Gaius was the only one they trusted enough with their son. Hunith had talked about Gaius enough and had once told Merlin to go to him if something would've happen to her or Tynan.

Balinor were happy to find out through the scrying that Merlin indeed had set out to Camelot, and that he found his place with Gaius. They stopped scrying their son for a while once Balinor's condition worsened after a nasty fall when he tried to find some firewood. It were in the last few moments of his life that Balinor gathered up his strength to see his son for the last time in his life and both he and Tynan were shocked to see their son with the monster who caused them to hide for their entire life.

Balinor felt Tynan getting tense with anger and as his dying wish he pleaded his lover to not blame Merlin and let him live in peace. Tynan had conceded… then. But when Balinor died days later there snapped something inside him and there was no stopping him. He would somehow get revenge on his lover, and would let Uther pay. He would find out soon enough how it would feel to lose a love of his life and it didn't matter if he had to kill his son for that. The moment he found out that Merlin was in a courtship with Uther, he wasn't his son anymore, but a traitor!

Tynan was brought out of his thoughts when a knock interrupted him. "Sir? I came to escort you to the dining hall."

Tynan sighed and slipped the necklace with pendant over his head before he walked up to the door and greeted the guard. He then followed him to the dining hall.

Arthur had joined his father and Merlin at the dining table just moment ago. He had been on patrol this morning and afternoon and had missed the arrival of Merlin's uncle. But he didn't had to wait long for this mysterious uncle to arrive as the door opened as he had just seated down.

"Uncle." Merlin said with a smile and stood up as Tynan came towards them. He hugged him as he stood close. Tynan played along, but once he was in Merlin's arms his gleeful face fell and made room for that of disgust.

He had no idea that Arthur was watching him rather intently and Arthur was surprised at Merlin's uncle's reaction from the hug, especially when the man smiled brightly again when he drew back. He had no idea why the man had that reaction and would leave it for now, he wanted to know the man better first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, this chapter starts after a one month time jump.
> 
> For the ones who think Merlin's uncle/father acts strange so suddenly, you have to imagine that Tynan's mind is unstable. He doesn't realize what's good and bad. After years of living with Balinor's weakened body and weakened mind and Tynan caring for him, he slowly turned a bit mad. Balinor's death and realizing that his son was married to Uther was the last drop.
> 
> Extra small note. I decided not to write a scene between Merlin and Tynan where Merlin tells him about his kidnapping. Tynan had missed that bit through the scrying with Balinor (because of Balinor's bad state and they just thought Merlin was a servant at that time, not involved with Uther), but just think of it that Merlin had told Tynan about it on the first night/week when Tynan was in Camelot and they had caught up with each other.

 

Merlin looked at the page in the book one last time and then stood straight. He placed his hands on his bare stomach and closed his eyes, concentrating. " _Móstreme_." Merlin spoke and opened his eyes. His irises turned gold and his hand vibrated. Just seconds later a ribbon of colour rose from his stomach and Merlin breathed out a laugh when he saw the colour. It was blue. He had a feeling it would be, since a Dragonlord's power will be given to the first born son, but he wasn't sure that his child would be a boy indeed.

Merlin closed the book and then set off out of the door. The three guards that were on duty to protect him were quite startled when the door suddenly slammed open and the Consort ran out.

"Sire!" They all yelled and set after the Consort.

Merlin turned a corner, he had just one goal and that was to get to Uther as soon as possible and tell him that he would have another son. He would be pleased, he just knew it. As would Arthur. He could already see Arthur teaching his little brother on how to hold a sword, it would be a bliss to see, but that would be thoughts for another day.

Merlin reached the door and ran straight in, not bothering to knock. He half scared his husband to death who was engrossed with some reading letters of State and was now reaching for his sword, but stopped that movement once he saw who entered his study. "Merlin, what in the world?"

Merlin walked up to the desk, his breathing coming quickly in and out. Running when seven months along wasn't perhaps the best idea he'd ever gotten, if you could call what he just did running. Uther met him halfway and closed him into his arms. That moment a guard came into the room and saw Merlin and Uther together. "My lord, I was just-" The guard stopped talking once Uther dismissed him with a flick of his wrist. Once the door closed, Uther looked down to Merlin and took a step back.

"Can you tell me why you came barging in here all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining to see you, not at all, but is something wrong?" Uther's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Is – is it the baby? Merlin, are you feeling ill?"

Merlin shook his head, nearly succeeding in regaining full control over his breath. Uther led him to a chair and sat him down, he took the chair next to Merlin and reached out to take one of Merlin's hands into his own.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby." Merlin finally managed to say after catching his breath. "But I have news about it."

"News? What news?"

Merlin looked up, his eyes shone with mirth. "We're having a boy."

"We're having a boy?" Uther questioned, the information not yet seeping through completely. "We're having a boy!" Het then yelled and threw his arms around Merlin with a loud laugh. "But, how - how do you know?"

"A few days ago, I found a book in the library and there was a section in it with a spell that could show the sex of the baby. Purple for a girl, blue for a boy and if it would be yellow, it would be twin girls and green twin boys. If the colour would be orange it would be a twin boy and girl. But it turned blue! Oh Uther, I'm so happy."

"You know that it wouldn't matter to me what sex the child would have, it was most important that it would be healthy and happy.  _But_ , I'm sure Arthur would be delighted to have a little brother, I'm sure that if it would be a girl, the poor girl would never get a husband with such an overprotective brother." Uther snickered. "Have you told him yet?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I wanted you to know first and then I would tell Arthur and after I would tell my uncle. I've arranged to have a picnic with my uncle this afternoon. Don't worry," Merlin added after he saw Uther's worried eyes, "I will take enough guards with me. I'll be fine,  _we'll_ be fine." Merlin said, placing his hands on his large stomach. The past month his stomach nearly doubled in size.

"Alright." Uther finally said and leaning in for a kiss, which Merlin happily returned.

"I'll leave you to your letters then." Merlin said as he stood up and nodded towards Uther's desk. With one last peck on his husband's cheek he left the room to find Arthur and tell him the news.

**~oOoOo~**

As Merlin neared the training grounds he already heard the clashing of swords. He liked to watch Arthur and the knights train, especially since he didn't had much else to do these days. He was forbidden by Uther and Gaius to do any heavy works or lifting to ensure the child's health so there was nothing much for him to do than to take walks or watch Arthur train.

His small group of guards didn't stray more than a few feet from him. He still found it annoying to be followed by people, but he came to live with it. He actually didn't know whether Kilgharrah had just lied to him when he said that there would be some kind of darkness, but so far he hadn't experienced anything like that at all. If any, it was the opposite. The Kingdom was at peace, his baby was growing well and he had found his uncle again. There was no such thing as darkness, and Merlin started to believe that the Dragon had just wanted to play him.

When Arthur caught sight of Merlin he first turned to his men. "Take a break, we'll continue on shortly."

"Merlin, what a pleasure to see you here." He eyed Merlin's stomach. "How are you feeling today, here, please sit." Arthur led Merlin to a wooden bench close-by and didn't heard how Merlin muttered to himself, "I wished people would stop offering me a seat."

"I'm well Arthur." Merlin said, louder. "As is your little brother."

It didn't took Arthur long enough to understand what Merlin was saying and his face broke out into a huge smile. "Is it? Merlin!" Arthur stood up and picked Merlin up as well as he could and swirled him round. When he set Merlin down on the ground again he still had the same smile on his face and Merlin saw some of the knights giving them an odd look. Merlin turned to Arthur.

"It is." Merlin confirmed once more. "I've done a spell and found out what the baby will be, a boy."

"Does father already know?"

Merlin sniffled. "Do you really think I would let something big as this out from him? He was the first to know, and you're the second. So I take it you're happy with the news?"

"Happy?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Ecstatic!" Arthur thought for a moment, before looking at Merlin again. Merlin could already see some sort of plan forming.

"In fact," Arthur continued, "I will go to the blacksmith at once and order a sword for him. Yes, that's exactly what I will do now." He turned to the field. "Leon! Take over."

"Arthur," Merlin laughed and grabbed Arthur's upper arm before he could even take a step. "The babe isn't even born yet. A sword can wait just a little bit longer don't you think? He'll be at least three before he can even hold it. There's no rush, just, be happy." Merlin smiled and Arthur sighed.

"I suppose." Arthur answered.

"Good." Merlin gave a short nod. "Well, I will have to go. I am meeting my uncle for a picnic."

"Shall I come with you, as protection I mean."

Merlin swatted against Arthur's arm. "No. You, stay, train." He said, using only verbs.

"But,"

"No buts, Arthur. I'll be fine. Look," Merlin turned to the three men still standing close-by and then turned back. "I have my group of protection already. Don't you worry."

"I just don't like your uncle." Arthur admitted and Merlin gave a sigh. Ever since the first night his uncle came, Arthur had been reacting cold against his uncle and Merlin blamed it on Arthur not wanting to share, because when Merlin asked, numerous times, what it was that his uncle did to offend him, Arthur had no answer… just a feeling. And that convinced Merlin even more that Arthur was a bit jealous because he did not spent as much time with Arthur as before his uncle arrived in Camelot.

"I will come to you this evening. We can talk more then, okay?"

"Fine." Arthur pouted and went to the squire nearby and quite harshly grabbed the goblet from his hands. Merlin watched him and shook his head, Arthur would calm down before he would return. Merlin then turned to the three men. "Let's go."

**~oOoOo~**

"This was a brilliant idea, Merlin." Tynan smiled as he took a bit of the freshly baked bread and a gulp from his wine. "But I'm more curious to why you wanted to go away from the castle so close to your birthing date."

"I was bored, uncle. No, I just needed to get out of the castle, because everyone is staring at me, being concerned about me, declining me to do stuff." Merlin growled softly. "Just, I just wanted some time alone and I wanted to spend some time with you. I have missed you these past six years and I won't let that happen ever again."

Tynan forced a smile.

"And there's something I want to tell you." Merlin said, lying back a little and gently rubbing circles around his stomach.

"What is it?" Tynan asked.

Merlin grinned. "I am carrying the next Dragonlord. It'll be a boy."

Tynan looked at Merlin and saw so much of Balinor into him. He smiled tightly as he felt his eyes starting to sting with unshed tears. He breathed in deeply. "That's amazing news." He replied, trying to keep the sadness from his voice. "I am sure you'll be pleased."

"I am." Merlin smiled down at his stomach, but when he looked up and Tynan saw his eyes holding some sadness. "What's wrong?"

"It's –" Merlin shook his head. "Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid."

Merlin breathed in deeply. "Just missing my father, I suppose. Which is stupid, because I barely knew the man."

This took Tynan by surprise. He had talked about Merlin's father and what Merlin thought was his mother, but was in fact his twin sister, the first night he was in Camelot, but he kept it vague. But now Merlin talked directly about Balinor and it brought two different emotions within in. One of sadness of missing his lover and second anger, how dare Merlin bring Balinor up. He's the reason that Balinor had to kept hidden, even when he was in a courtship with Uther and magic was unbanned. Back then, there were  _still_ knights out there looking for Balinor. His hands clenched in tight fists.

Tynan didn't look up to his son once Merlin continued talking, his anger was getting the better hand off him. He eyed the knife lying closely to him. He could reach his hand out and he'd be able to grasp it and plunge it into Merlin's neck. That would let Uther know how it was to live without the love of his life, if it weren't for those damned guards and servants standing around.

"I mean, I just imagine how my father would be reacting once he would find out he'd be a grandfather. I think he'd like that." Merlin then shook his head. "Never mind, uncle. It's just some rambling from my own." He looked up to the sky. "And I think it's time we have to go back, it's starting to get dark within the hour."

Tynan jumped when Merlin reached out to touch his hand. "Uncle?"

"You seemed – distracted."

"Just tired, I think." Tynan answered then stood up. "We should head back, we're nearly out of daylight." He reached down to give Merlin a hand in standing up. How much he hated to act nice, he knew he had to keep up with it to keep suspicion away from him.

 _Just three more weeks._ Tynan thought as Merlin stood up and walked to his horse.  _In three weeks the celebration of Merlin's birth will be held and then I can set my plan in motion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Móstreme means "show me" (well, according to translation sites haha)


	13. Chapter 13

Tynan stepped out of the darkness, startling the stable hand that walked passed. In the early hours it was still dark outside, and the stable hand hadn't seen the person standing there until he entered the lone torch's light. Only then he recognized him and he smirked. "My lord, at what do I owe this pleasure?"

Tynan was not into pleasantries right now, he had more things on his mind. "Do you or don't you have it, Cedric?"

"Of course, my lord. But not on me, it is in my chamber."

"Good, bring it to me before the first light." With that, Tynan swept around and out of the stables.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur, Lancelot and Leon walked quietly through the corridors of the castle after a long and rather dull morning patrol. It was just an hour or so away from the sun rising, and Arthur hoped to catch at least six hours of sleep before he needed to get ready to train the knights at midday. The trio rounded another corner and something that caught Arthur's eye made him put up his hand and stop the two other knights. They frowned at him silently asking with their eyes what was wrong. Arthur looked at them and put his index finger against his lips as the international sign of silence and made a following motion with his other hand.

At first, the two knights had no idea what possible could've caught Arthur's eye, but once they neared one of the many doors they had started to understand. There was light coming out from underneath the door of Tynan's chamber, which was highly unusual for this time of day. Maids and servants weren't even up at this moment, let alone a lord.

Arthur inched closer, making as little sound as possible, and when he was close enough he saw the door not entirely closed and he could peek inside just barely. He saw a servant, some stable hand of which's name he momentarily had forgotten, but Arthur didn't saw Merlin's uncle. That's why he was making eye contact with the two other knights and signalling them that they would barge into the room, because there was just no obvious reason that a servant was in a lord's chamber at this time. Arthur was just about to give the final signal when he heard another voice.

"So, Cedric, where is it?"

Arthur immediately put his hand out to the other knights, stopping them from coming forward. Arthur peeked back through the small slit that the door was ajar.

"Right here, my lord." Arthur saw the stable hand –Cedric– pull a pouch from his shirt and handed it over to Tynan, who had stepped closer to Cedric and could now be seen by Arthur. He continued watching them, it was all just too suspicious to just pass it off as Cedric bringing a basic errand to Tynan.

The two other knights were on high alert as well. They perhaps couldn't see what was happening, but they certainly could hear it.

Arthur saw Tynan opening the pouch and pulling a string out. He frowned, it was just a basic leather string that could be bought at the market at any day. Why would Cedric have to bring that in the middle of the night? He kept watching, hoping for some clarification… which he got once Tynan pulled some more on the string and a crystal was revealed from within the pouch.

"So this is the Crystal of Metamorfo?"

"It is, my lord." Cedric answered. "The traders said it was, and they demonstrated it to me as well. I've seen its work with my own two eyes, my lord." He smiled wickedly and Arthur didn't like the happy tone Cedric used as he answered Tynan. "You will have a piece of hair of the person you want to resemble and bring it in contact with the crystal and you will transform into that person."

" _Excellent._ " Tynan held the string higher until the crystal dangled in front of his eyes. "With this I will finally be able to do what I wanted to do a  _long_ time ago. I will finally be able to dispose this world of Merlin,  _my son_."

Arthur stared and didn't blinked. He did not believe himself of what he had just heard. Even  _questioning_ himself if he heard correctly. He heard a sharp intake behind him and turned his head and saw Lancelot unsheathing his sword and seeing it brought him back to the present. He hadn't misheard. Tynan was planning in killing his nephew – no son –, wait what?

Arthur head still swam lightly, but came into action nonetheless. He had heard enough and actions needed to be taken. He unsheathed his sword as well and with his two knights stormed into the room.

Tynan's head snapped to the side and his eyes widened. He had no idea how much Arthur had heard and so decided to play the role of the victim. "Arthur, thank god. This  _servant_ just barged into my room, demanding money. I demand him to be removed from my chambers and be severely punished."

Tynan smirked when he saw Leon grab Cedric at his wrists, thinking his plan had worked. His smirk soon faltered though, as Arthur pointed his sword up to his throat. "Don't play me Tynan, I heard everything. You're under arrest for treason to the King." With that Arthur signalled Lancelot forward, who bound Tynan's hands and then gave Arthur the crystal. Arthur accepted it and still held the tip of his sword at Tynan's throat, while said man tried to make up excuses and resisting heavily.

"I will not hesitate to strike you where you stand." Arthur told Tynan through gritted teeth. "Now, walk!"

Arthur, Lancelot and Leon brought the two prisoners to the cells. Cedric kept begging for his life to be spared while Tynan remained strangely calm and when Lancelot opened the cell, he told the knights, "When Merlin finds out what you three have done to me, he will demand that I'll be released. Who do you think he believe, you, or his  _beloved_ uncle?" Tynan cackled loudly.

Arthur brought the hilt of his sword into Tynan's gut, making him stop cackling and start grunting instead. "Just be glad that this is all I will do to you now. If it were up to me, you'd be bleeding out in your chambers by now." With that Arthur pushed Tynan into the cell, which Lancelot locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I made up the Crystal of Metamorfo, but its use is almost the exact same as the blood crystals from episode 4 of series 3 (GWAINE), but except for blood, a hair is needed. I just thought that Tynan would more easily get a hair than blood :P Anywho, explanation of what he wanted to do will be in the next chapter. I used this chapter to get started again. Please, bear with me! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Rays of sun started to stream in through the curtain, waking Uther up in the process, who had no idea what had happened just an hour ago. His arms were wrapped around Merlin as he had done ever since he found out that Merlin was pregnant, perhaps it was the need to protect both at all cost that made him do it, he didn't know and didn't oppose to it any way. Merlin was still asleep, Uther noticed, and he decided to let him rest some more as Merlin complained about being tired the past few days. But how could he not? He was over eight months pregnant which took a toll on his body. Not that Merlin mind, he loved carrying their son inside him. Uther saw Merlin putting his hands on his stomach at every possible occasion, whether it be during dinner or when reading a book, his hand was on it… and so was Uther's hand. He loved seeing his husband like that, all round with their babe, but he also couldn't wait for the moment that he would actually be able to hold him. It would be a moment he would never forget, he was sure of it.

Uther bend forward and pressed a soft kiss on Merlin's temple, before detangling himself from him so he could get off the bed and into his robe. He went to the door to see if there was a servant or maid nearby who could get their breakfast. Merlin was sad to the fact that he couldn't get it anymore, but his back just couldn't take the walk to the kitchens and back to his chamber anymore.

When he stopped a servant and asked him to bring breakfast, Uther closed the door and made his way to bed once more, and when he slipped under the covers, Merlin started to stir and his eyes blinked open, accompanied by a yawn.

"Morning, sweetheart." Uther whispered, pressing a kiss on top of Merlin's lips before lowering his head to kiss Merlin's expanding stomach. A smile playing on his lips when he lifted his head and putting his hands on either side of the bump. "You're beautiful." Uther whispered, and taking one last look at the bump before nestling himself down on the bed again and pulling Merlin close to him.

"I've arranged for breakfast to be brought in, so we can stay like this for a little bit longer."

Merlin hummed pleasantly. "I'd like that. This one has been keeping me up half the night."

"What?" Uther lifted himself up a little bit and supported himself by his arm. "Why didn't you wake me? I could rub your stomach or back or something."

Merlin lowered his eyes. "You looked so peacefully. I couldn't bring myself to do it. And you have duties to do today, hardly possible to do when you're half asleep!"

"Love, we are in this together. I don't care what it is, however big or small, if there's something bothering you –  _including_ you being up at nights – then you tell me. I don't want you to suffer alone."

Merlin chuckled softly. "It can hardly be called suffering, Uther. Just part of the process, I guess. But if that's what you want, then okay."

"Thank you, Merlin. Now, how're you feeling? Excited for your birthday in three days?"

Merlin shrugged to his best abilities as he wiggled around the bed until he sat up against the headboard. "It'll be my 31st birthday, nothing special." Merlin laughed, and at that time came a knock on the door.

"That'll be breakfast. I'll be right back." Uther said and got of the bed. But when he opened the door he was not met with the servant, no, he was met with his son and Lancelot and Leon.

**~oOoOo~**

**_Down in the cells_ **

Arthur leered at the man behind the bars, his fist itching to just punch that smug smile off him. From the start he had a bad feeling about this man, but never acted on it since Merlin was so happy to have family around again. But how he wished now that he would've listened to that gut feeling of his.

If what Tynan said would be true, he had no idea how to break the news to Merlin. How could he possible tell Merlin that the man he thought was his uncle, was actually his father. How that was possible, was still a riddle to Arthur though.

And then the bit about wanting to get rid of Merlin, what did that mean?

Arthur breathed deeply in. "I would start telling soon, Tynan. I'm running out of patience."

Tynan snorted. "I don't have to do nothing."

Arthur slammed his flat palm against the bar, making Tynan laugh. "Oohh, don't hurt yourself." He mocked.

Arthur backed away, he needed some space from that man or he wouldn't be accounted for his actions he would most certainly do. He went to the two knights.

"You have both heard what he'd said in the room as well, didn't you? About him being Merlin's father?" Arthur had lowered his voice, not wanting to have Tynan listening in on their conversation.

Leon and Lancelot nodded. "Every word."

"But how's that even possible!" Arthur hissed.

"And what about him talking about disposing Merlin?" Leon asked, who was still trying to put all the pieces together and miserably failing at that.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know."

"We need the King, Arthur. If it involves Merlin, he wants to know. And perhaps he gets him talking." Lancelot supplied.

"I know," Arthur ran a hand over his face. "It's just – this all is just  _too_ absurd. Why would you want to hurt Merlin?! He'd never done anything to hurt another person. And  _why_  would you want to kill your son, if that is even the truth." Arthur shook his head again. "It all doesn't make sense."

"Let us get your father now then," Leon said. "I want to get to the bottom of this, just as much as you want too."

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur knocked on the door and waited patiently until it opened. For a moment he was afraid that Merlin would open it, but luckily for him, it was his father who did.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? We would discuss your patrol in the Throne Room, didn't we?"

Arthur inhaled deeply. "Yes, but what I'm about to tell you isn't about that and it isn't something that can't wait. It's something delicate what we have to discuss with you." Arthur took a small pause. "It's about Merlin's uncle."

Before Uther had even time to react, Merlin was the one beating him. "What about my uncle?" Merlin smiled softly at Arthur and the other knights as he went to stand next to Uther. He had thrown on a robe over his nightshirt and help one hand in the small of his back and the other on his protruding stomach. Uther wrapped one arm around him, keeping him close.

Merlin's smile faltered when he saw Arthur's serious face.

"Arthur… w-what is it? Did something happen?"

Arthur looked between his father and Merlin. He didn't know whether he could tell Merlin about what he had found out this morning. He had no idea how it would affect Merlin  _and_ the baby.

Feeling defeated, Arthur let his shoulders sag. "It's better if you two dress and meet me in the throne room." Arthur thought the throne room would be a better place to let Tynan explain himself to Merlin, that way, Merlin didn't had to go all the way down to the cells in his condition.


	15. Chapter 15

Tynan was brought down onto his knees in front of the two thrones with Arthur standing before him. Lancelot and Leon were both standing next to Tynan, one hand placed on his shoulders with their other hand on the hilts of their swords. They were waiting for Merlin and Uther to arrive and that didn't took long. Once the door opened, Tynan tried to get up but Leon and Lancelot held him down.

"Uncle!" Merlin yelled when he saw how his uncle was held down and he made his way as quickly as possible to his uncle, dragging Uther with him to keep him upright. He only let go when he was at Tynan and he fell down onto his knees, hands cupping Tynan's jaw. "Uncle, are you alright?"

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" Uther asked, making Merlin's head snap around. "Yes! What, why-?"

"Merlin, he is not who he says he is."

"Shut up!" Tynan spat, struggling in the hold he was in. "Merlin, don't listen to them."

"Arthur, what on Earth are you talking about." Merlin turned to the two knights. "Release him. Now!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Lancelot said, tightening his grip for good measure.

"Arthur, I think it's very wise if you'll start explaining yourself soon." Uther said, as calm expression on his face, having no idea what to make out of this situation. His son wouldn't just suspect Tynan for no good reason.

Arthur address both Merlin and Uther, and waited to tell the story until Merlin stood next to Uther. "When Leon, Lancelot and I returned from our early patrol this morning, we saw light coming from Tynan's bedchamber. It was very strange to see that in the early morning so we were going to investigate. Once we were close, the door was ajar and I could see into the room and saw the servant Cedric. He is in the holding cells now, awaiting trial. I first thought he was trying to steal something, but that wasn't the case when I heard Tynan talk to him, inquiring about something." Arthur pulled the crystal from his pocket and handed it over to Uther who did a soft intake of breath.

"The crystal of Metamorfo," Uther muttered under his breath, looking at Tynan. "What did you want to do with it!" His hand clutched tightly around the crystal.

Tynan saw that there was no way out of this and he would probably die within a few hours, so he only huffed, turning his face away.

"Uncle?" Merlin said softly, but Arthur interrupted him.

"Merlin, you need to know something. Tynan isn't your uncle, he -"

Tynan snapped his head back. "Don't say it!" He growled.

"- is your father."

"You fool." Tynan spat.

"W-what?" Merlin's voice wavered and his hand searched for Uther's and when he caught it, he squeezed tightly. His head was shaking side to side. "No. That… no, mum wouldn't… you're her sibling!"

"You ignorant boy!" Tynan hissed. "You really don't see it don't you."

"See what!" Merlin yelled.

"Balinor!" Tynan yelled back. The two knights tightened their grip even more, keeping Tynan down. "I  _loved_ him, but because of  _him_ ," Tynan looked at Uther, " he had to run." Tynan huffed, his eyes still set on Uther. "Because of your actions, you almost killed your  _husband_." Tynan turned his head back to Merlin. "And you…  _you_  betrayed us by marrying that tyrant!"

Merlin shook his head. He couldn't believe what Tynan said, it just couldn't be! And in that moment, Merlin started to realize that this was what his mother wanted to tell him in her last breaths. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't his mother, she was apologizing for keeping that for him,  _that's_ why she wanted his forgiveness. It had to be that! Merlin's breathing picked up and his free hand went to his chest. He was having trouble breathing. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs so it seemed. In blind panic Merlin tightened his grip around Uther's hands even more, but just seconds later his grip loosened and he sagged against his husband just when Uther turned to him and caught him in time before he would've hit the ground.

"Merlin?" Uther tapped lightly against Merlin's cheek. Panic rose into him when he saw Merlin's closed eyes. "Merlin!"

Arthur rushed to the pair and went down onto his knees. "Merlin! Come on Merlin, open your eyes."

All eyes were drawn onto Merlin, and Tynan felt the tight grip on his shoulders loosen. He waited a few moments longer and then pulled himself away from the two knights and ran off.

"Stop!" The two knights yelled and just when they were about to get after him, Arthur yelled. "Forget about him, get Gaius!"

The knights were torn. Tynan was a threat to Merlin, but right now Merlin needed medical attention. They looked at one another and both knew that the best decision right now was to get Gaius. They would never forgive themselves if something would happen to Merlin or the unborn Prince.

**~oOoOo~**

The realisation that there was something wet on his face woke him. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and it took him a few moments to register in his mind that he was in his bed in his bedroom. Turning his head to the side he saw a tired looking Uther with a cloth in his hands and a worried Arthur leaning against the wall by the window with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Thank god," Uther whispered when Merlin looked directly at him, and he bent forward to press a kiss on top of Merlin's hair. "I thought I'd lost you, both of you." Uther's eyes flicked to Merlin's blanket covered stomach. "But Gaius told me that the baby is fine."

Merlin frowned, his thoughts slowly coming back to him, and he started to realize what happened earlier. "And my unc… Tynan?" Merlin asked, no idea what to call Tynan now. He still couldn't grasp the thought that what had happened in the Throne room had really happened, it was all so absurd!

Merlin saw Uther shake his head, and he knew Tynan was gone.

"He ran." Uther explained, "And he has a death wish if he would show his face here ever again." Uther's expression darkened until Merlin placed a hand on his husband's.

"I'm…  _we're_  alright, Uther. Don't worry." Merlin looked down at his large stomach, in about two weeks the baby would make his arrival.


	16. Chapter 16

As Merlin sat in front of the fireplace, caressing his stomach and muttering small nothings against it, he heard the door of his chambers creaking open. Fully expecting it was his husband that walked in he didn't turn around and continued to caress his stomach as the footsteps neared him. But there felt something off about them, it just didn't sound as the familiar footsteps of his husband's.

"Uther?" Merlin turned slowly around, but froze midway when seeing the person. He shook his head. "No, y-you c-can't be h-here." Standing up from the chair, Merlin backed away from Tynan. Eyes darting around the room to find an escape route, but doing so, his attention on Tynan faltered and the man had advanced quickly, gripping Merlin's upper arms and pinning him against the wall behind him.

"No!"

"Merlin,"

"N-No, let me go."

"Merlin!"

Merlin gasped loudly, his eyes flew open and he saw worried grey ones looking back at him. Uther's hands were wrapped around his arms just like he'd experienced moments before, but instead of the iron grip, Uther's hands were gripping him softly.

He still couldn't believe it though and breathed quickly, looking around the room for Tynan.

"You're alright, it's safe, nothing can happen to you. It was just a dream." His husband's words filtered slowly into his brain and he got his breathing bit by bit under control. Uther brushed some strands of hair from his sweating brow and gave him a comforting smile.

"You with me again?" Merlin nodded at the whispered question. It was all a dream he confirmed to himself again, well more like nightmare.

Since the confrontation with Tynan three days ago, he had gotten those dreams and he couldn't get rid of them. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that Tynan was still out there, wanting to kill him. He didn't know whether he would ever come back to Camelot again, but he had seen Tynan's eyes. They weren't compassionate, they were full of hatred.

After some rustling, Merlin felt his head lifted up from the pillow and a goblet was pressed against his lips. "Try something to drink." Uther murmured.

"Was it the same dream as yesterday?" Uther placed the cup on the nightstand and shuffled closer again, holding his husband in a loose embrace and kissing the top of his hair. Merlin shook his head.

"No, this time I was in this room, sitting by the fireplace. I heard the door open and thought it was you, but then something felt off. He gripped me tight and pushed me up against the wall. That was the moment you wakened me."

Uther tightened his hold. "It's alright, Merlin. It's all going –" Uther was cut off by a knock on the door and his lips quirked up in a small smile. Merlin looked up and seeing at his husband's expression he said, "What? Who is it?"

"You'll see." Uther got off the bed and opened the door. Merlin couldn't quite see what or who it was at the door, but saw that Uther accepted something and closed the door again. He carried a small box in his hands as he walked back to the bed.

"Happy birthday, love." Uther handed the box over, which Merlin accepted. Uther nodded towards the box.

"Go on, open it."

Merlin opened it, breathing a laugh when he saw the contents. His hands went into the box to retrieve what was inside.

"That," Uther began, pointing to the wooden dragon figurine "was the very first present my parents have given me." Uther moved closer, placing his hand on Merlin's stomach. "And I hope that it'll be the first present we will give our son."

Merlin placed a kiss on his husband's lips. "Of course. I wouldn't want to give him anything else."

Uther smiled. "Now, we should dress. The feast will commence in only a few hours' time."

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin had still been baffled that it was his 31st birthday when he'd been looking around the Great Hall earlier that evening. There hadn't been  _too_ many people invited – it was at Merlin's request. He didn't want too much excitement around him as he tired quite quickly at this final stage of his pregnancy. And most of all, he just wanted to be surrounded by the people he loved, and not the people who wanted something from him.

Uther had arranged for some performers to entertain them and Merlin had enjoyed them greatly. Near the end of the evening, Uther had even managed to get Merlin to share a dance with him, even when the large stomach had caused a significant space between them.

Most guest had slowly trickled out as the evening progressed and Merlin was now just left with his husband, Arthur, Gaius and some of the Knights and guards. Since Tynan's revelation, Uther immediately increased Merlin's security and he was now closely followed by at least four guards, if not more.

"Love, I think it's time for you to retire." Uther mentioned, soaking in Merlin's slightly slumped body and drooping eyelids. "I will come to you as soon as possible."

Merlin nodded in consent and called his servant forward to ask him to make preparations for him to go to bed. Uther was right, he wouldn't hold out much longer or he would fall asleep right there in the Great Hall and he wasn't sure if his husband was able to carry him to their chamber given the pregnant state he was in. He leaned forward for a kiss and bid everyone goodnight before moving out of the Hall, four guards falling in behind him.

There were only a few servants left in the castle hallways as Merlin moved along them. Most wishing him a soft Happy Birthday at which he nodded his gratitude.

It didn't take Merlin and his guards long to reach his bedchamber and he wished them all a good night before opening the door and moving in, one guard went with him to see if the room was clear and once he saw that only Merlin's manservant was there, he inclined his head to Merlin and walked out of the room.

**~oOoOo~**

"He seemed to have enjoyed himself tonight." Arthur mentioned to his father when they walked down the hall. Uther had said goodbye to everyone already and thanked them for the great evening he and his husband had.

"It appears so." Uther smiled about that. His husband had been so anxious these past days that Uther thought his husband would never recover from the recent event. But tonight on the feast it seemed that Merlin was feeling a lot better about himself, less on his guard.

Uther and Arthur arrived at Uther's chamber. "Well, goodnight then, father."

"Goodnight, son." Uther nodded towards the four guards, two on each side of the door, and the smile was still on his face as he opened the door and closed it behind him. "Merlin?" Uther called, turning around. His room was quiet, which was quite unusual. Normally he would be greeted with his husband's voice floating through the room where he was in conversation with his manservant, but not tonight. Perhaps Merlin was tired.

"Merlin?" Uther called again and when he got no answer, he called for Merlin's manservant. "Thomas?"

Uther walked to the antechamber, perhaps Merlin was there to check on the crib. He'd done that the past weeks, when he realized that their babe would be almost born. Pushing the door open, Uther froze. On the floor was Thomas, and thanks to the candle lights in the room, Uther was able to see that there was a large gash on his head. Uther neared and shook Thomas' shoulders. Thomas groaned, his eyes blinking open, brows crinkling together.

"Thomas?" Uther stretched his hand out towards the gash and Thomas hissed by the contact. "Sorry," Uther muttered. He watched how Thomas was becoming more aware.

"Thomas, w-what happened? Where's Merlin?"

"Merlin?" Thomas frown deepened again. Then his eyes widened, his head snapping to the side towards the tapestry. Uther followed his gaze and saw the tapestry. He knew there was a hidden passageway behind it. Uther felt a hand on his chest, looking down, he saw Thomas' shaking hand.

"Th-there was someone, here. H-he took him, he went t-that way." Thomas lifted his shaking hand and pointed towards the tapestry. "I-it went so fast."

"Guards!" Uther shouted and heard how the door immediately slammed open. Uther had a feeling who that someone would be, but he had no idea what Tynan would do with his husband.

"Will you be okay?" Uther asked, turning to Thomas. A nod from the manservant made him stand up and face the guards. He pointed to one of them.

"You, sound the alarm bells. Merlin has been taken."

Uther pointed to another. "You, get my son and then help Thomas to Gaius."

Uther pointed to the remaining two. "You two, with me."

With that said, Uther stood up and all but ran to the tapestry.

**~oOoOo~**

"You don't have to do this." Merlin said, trying to loosen his bound hands.

Merlin hissed when Tynan slapped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Shut. up." Tynan said through clenched teeth and continued to sharpen his knife.

" _Why_  are you doing this!" Merlin cried. Tynan turned sharply around and grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt and pushed his face closely to Merlin's.

"Because, it is  _your_  fault that Balinor is dead. Because of  _you_ , he became weak after the birth, and because of what  _you_  have done, you betrayed us.  _You_ are a traitor, you betrayed  _your_   _family_  when  _you_ married that tyrant! You didn't even stop Uther from sending his knights after him. And now you'll have to pay."

"We were trying to find him!"

Tynan pushed Merlin away from him and Merlin fell backwards on the ground. His head smashing the cold hard stones.

"You're lying, Merlin." Tynan snarled.

"It's true!" Merlin sobbed. His head pounded and he felt some wetness slide down his hair. "P-please. Stop. Just stop. Think about your grandchild –  _his_ grandchild."

"No!" Tynan moved over to where Merlin's was lying and stood over him. " _Don't_  say that. Don't even  _talk_  about Balinor. You're not worth it." Tynan pointed to Merlin's stomach. " _That_ , is not family.  _You're_  a disgrace, and I'm sorry to call you my son."

Footsteps from down the hall caught both Tynan and Merlin's attention and Merlin managed to shout for help before Tynan clamped his hand over Merlin's mouth.

"You've just made a huge mistake." Tynan warned, raising the knife above Merlin.

Merlin's eyes widened.

**~oOoOo~**

"Shh!" Arthur skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway. "Did you hear that?"

Uther nodded, "It came from there." Uther pointed to a few doors down the hall and gave the sign to follow to his son and the small group of knights.

" _Aaahhh!"_

Uther stopped again, hearing the cry of pain. "Merlin," Uther breathed out. He began to run and barged through the door of one of the guest chambers. There he saw Tynan, crouched over Merlin's body. His hand still on the knife he brought down onto Merlin's stomach, and blood was seeping out.

Uther stood frozen. Merlin's head was lolled to the side, his eyes were closed.

"Get away from him!" Arthur yelled, surpassing his father and tackling Tynan to the ground, taking him by surprise. Arthur gripped Tynan's neck in both hands and pressed down, his own breathing fast and chest heaving. He pressed just as long as Tynan's struggling body went still and even then he continued. Only stopping when Leon and Lancelot pulled him away."

Leon went then to Tynan's body and put his ear on his chest. Moments later he confirmed what he already thought. "He's dead."

Arthur's rage still seered through him, only sitting on the ground because of Lancelot's tight grip on his shoulder. His attention slowly went to his father's direction when he heard his urgent calls.

"Get Gaius! Oh god, no, no." Uther had wrapped Merlin tightly in his arms, rocking both himself and Merlin. His own head pressed tightly against Merlin's. He had cut the bounds away, but Merlin's hands were hanging limply beside his body.

Arthur slowly got up and inched closer, hearing his father's soft pleas.

"No, love, don't do this to me. Stay with me. Don't leave me. You hear me, don't leave me. I won't let you!"

Arthur's head snapped up when he heard the door open. Gaius quickly entered the room, kneeling down besides Uther and Merlin and putting his medicine bag down.

"Uther, I need to examine him."

Uther nodded and put his husband, albeit reluctantly, down. Gaius immediately ripped Merlin's shirt open and gave a soft gasp by the amount of blood seeping out of the cut.

Arthur crouched down next to his father, putting a hand on his shoulder and watching how his father's former white shirt was now drenched in a red colour. He tried not to think too much about it, but it was hard not to.

"He's still breathing." Gaius said, lifting his head from where he had pressed his ear against Merlin's mouth. "But we need to stop the bleeding," Gaius mentioned, pulling the linen from the nearby bed and tearing them into strips. He passed some to Arthur. "Press these against the wound. Press down hard."

"Hold on, Merlin. Hold on." Uther whispered in Merlin's ear. His thumbs rubbing soft circles on his cheeks.

"It's too much blood!" Arthur cried out. "Gaius, do something!"

"Uther, we need to take the baby out. I'm not sure if either one is going to make it otherwise!"

Tears began to fall down onto Uther's cheeks. "I don't know, I don't know." Uther muttered. This was all too much for him.

"Father," Arthur gripped his father's wrist with one hand. "It's the only way."

Uther look from Merlin up to Gaius. Desperation was clear in his eyes. "Do what you have to do." He told the old physician eventually, bending down again to press his forehead against Merlin's. He didn't want to see what Gaius was about to do. The birth of his son wasn't supposed to go this way, but there was no other way right now.

Arthur watched in horror as Gaius cut the stomach open and how he cut through the other layers with skilled finesse. Arthur held his breath and not much longer Gaius' hand grabbed the babe, pulling it out of the confinements he spent the last nine months in.

Lancelot crouched down, some clean linen in his hands and Gaius handed the baby over to him. He didn't had much time to check on the baby, because not only did he had to stop the bleeding from the birth, he still had to stop the bleeding Tynan inflicted on Merlin.

Tearing more linen, he pushed them on the bleedings.

Merlin began to shake, his whole body tremored and Gaius was at the end of his rope. Gaius started to mutter words of the Old Religion in the hope it would give them time, but he knew his magic wasn't strong and he had no idea if what he was doing was helping Merlin.

As Arthur saw that bit by bit, Merlin's stomach started to heal and the bleeding started to lessen, he breathed out a soft laugh. "It's working, Gaius. It's working!"

And then, just when the bleeding was completely stopped, and Merlin's stomach healed, Merlin's body went still.

"No," Uther breathed out. "No! Merlin!" He began to shake Merlin's body, but no response came. "Gaius!"

Gaius was panting, hands shaking when he reached out for Merlin's neck. He pressed his ear on Merlin's chest, but that also told him the same thing. Gaius looked up to Uther, his head shaking.

"He's – he's…"

Gaius couldn't say it, but every occupant in the room knew what Gaius was about to say and they stared ahead of them. Not really realizing what just happened was real.

And then there was the shrill cry of the new born baby, breaking the heavy silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Lancelot tried his best to calm the crying baby, his eyes never leaving Merlin's lifeless body in Uther's arms once. He, just as every other person in the room he supposed, still couldn't grasp what had just happened. It just couldn't be over after all the setbacks, it just couldn't!

Gaius was the first that came to his senses, somewhat. He silently started packing up his things before moving to Arthur's side and crouching down next to him, gently coaxing the bloodied linen out of his hands. Only then Arthur looked up and blinked at Gaius.

His voice croaked when he spoke, "He's –"

He never finished that sentence. Too broken from losing his friend. Slowly he turned to his father, and that image just torn him apart. His father was gripping Merlin in his arms, rocking back and forth, pleading, no demanding, for Merlin to come back.

Although Uther had his back to him, Arthur knew that his father was crying.

He reached his hand out, wanting to give his father comfort, but drew it back at the last second. His father needed this alone time.

The next thing Arthur became aware of was crying. An infant's cry. He looked around the room, his eyes quickly finding Lancelot who held the babe. Arthur had nearly forgotten that his little brother had been born, everything just happened so fast.

Standing up, Arthur moved over to Lancelot and he held his hands out to take the infant into his hands, and Lancelot complied, gently handing the baby over to Arthur. More knights slowly came out of their daze at the same time, and moved out of the room. Some to tell the news and some to mourn the loss of the King's Consort.

The infant's cries seized as soon as Arthur held him and he only sniffed and hiccupped from the crying he had done. It was the first time that Arthur could take a good look at the baby. He noticed that he was still grimy from the birth and Arthur asked Lancelot for some more towels to clean the baby's face. The baby opened his eyes and Arthur saw a deep blue colour that matched Merlin's own, he even noticed some dark hairs on the top of the baby's head.

"Hey you." Arthur whispered. The baby gave a soft coo, one of his hands breaking free from the blanket wrapped around his body and was now reaching up to Arthur's face. Arthur gave a watery smile, letting the infant grip his index finger instead, which the babe immediately brought to his mouth.

"G-Gaius, what's happening?" Arthur suddenly heard and his head snapped around, looking directly at his father and then down at Merlin's body, a golden hue appearing around it. Arthur moved closer to his father, the baby clutched tightly against his chest.

"I don't know," Gaius supplied a few moments later. Baffled himself by this strange occurrence.

The golden hue became stronger, fully enveloping Merlin's body.

Like a burst of lighting, the whole room lit up. Everybody shielded their eyes against the intensity of the light.

And then, the light died slowly down and a deep intake of breath could be heard.

**~oOoOo~**

"Hello?" Merlin called. All around him was darkness and coldness. He didn't know where he was, and just wandered on, continue calling out for someone, anyone.

" _Merlin._ "

Merlin's head snapped to the right. He could've sworn that he heard his name, but all he saw was that same darkness again.

Thinking that his mind played a trick on him, he soldiered on.

_"_ _Merlin."_

There, he heard it again. He was sure that it was someone calling him, it just couldn't be some trick of his mind. And so he stopped and turned to where he thought the voice came from, squinting his eyes to see if he could distinguish something in the darkness. In the distance he saw a sliver of light, it seemed not bigger than a dot, but he was still drawn to it. His feet dragged him forward, he was almost unaware of it happening.

As he walked towards the light, the light became bigger and bigger and he walked into it.

"Merlin." The man smiled at him.

Merlin frowned, the man in front of him had something familiar about him, but he couldn't determine what.

"Merlin," Merlin heard another voice from the other side of him and tears started to form in his eyes. He knew that voice. Turning, it was confirmed that it was indeed his mother. Merlin all but ran to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. His head resting on her shoulder and he let the tears fall freely.

Lifting his head, Merlin said, "I – I thought I'd never see you again."

Hunith placed her hand against his cheek and smiled up at him. "Don't cry little one, for you have nothing to cry for." Hunith looked past him to the man and gave him a nod, the man moved to her side.

"Hello, son." The man finally said, and Merlin's earliest memories from the man came back to him. And then he realized that this couldn't be true. His father, his mother, they were dead. He couldn't be here.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Balinor began, drawing Merlin's attention back to the moment. "Sorry that we had not told you who your true parents were. It was too much of a risk."

Merlin looked back and forth from Hunith to Balinor. Even though he knew that Hunith wasn't his biological mother, he still saw her as his true mother and nothing would ever change that.

"What Tynan has done was wrong." Balinor said. "But Merlin, if you have it in your heart, forgive him. What he has done to you wasn't him. Tynan used to be the most loving and the most kind person and he has loved you for many, many, years, but with my death he was driven by grief." Balinor took a deep breath. "But he's finally at peace now."

"I –" Merlin began.

"We don't have much time left, Merlin." Hunith interrupted, looking back. Merlin frowned. "It's almost time for you to go back again."

"Back?" Merlin questioned, moving forward and hugging Hunith again. "I only just found you again, I want to stay with you."

"Merlin, your life has only just begun, you have so many years to live. Be with your husband, and be with your son."

"I won't leave you." Merlin said determinedly.

"You must." Hunith pressed on. "Please Merlin, you will experience so many great things still, don't throw that away. We will see each other again, I promise. Now go!" Hunith pushed Merlin forward, back to the darkness again.

"No, mother, father. Please!"

"Goodbye, son." Balinor said, holding Hunith at his side. The light around them slowly faded away until it was completely dark again and Merlin felt like he was falling. Falling down faster and faster, like his body was falling from the sky.

And then it all stopped all so suddenly.

Merlin gasped loudly and his eyes flew open.

**~oOoOo~**

Just an hour after waking up on the floor, Merlin stared ahead of him from his side of the bed. The first thing he saw when he had opened his eyes was Uther staring at him in sheer disbelief, before his husband had launched himself on him and hugged him so tight that Merlin thought he might suffocate.

What had happened next was pretty much a blur to him. He was carded off to his room and put into bed where Gaius examined him, who was continuingly muttering to himself that he'd never seen something like this, before proclaiming that Merlin was as healthy as anyone could be, but should stay in bed for now. Uther kissed Merlin deeply on the lips hearing that great news.

Then Gaius muttered something to Uther and disappeared through the doors, with a worried Uther trailing after him.

Merlin wanted to ask what was wrong, but the both of them were already out the door. And when he was alone in the room, it gave him time to think things over. He still couldn't determine if he'd really been in the afterlife, or if he had dreamed everything.

His thoughts were cut short by the door opening. A smiling Uther entering, and only when he came close did Merlin see the small bundle in his arms.

"Merlin," Uther said, still smiling and lowering the baby into Merlin's arms. "Meet our son."

Merlin stared full of wonder at the small face, big blue eyes staring back at him.

With all what had been going on he hadn't even noticed his un-pregnant state.

"H-how?" Merlin asked, looking up at Uther, but Uther shook his head.

"Later," Uther answered around the lump in his throat. Uther than sat down on the edge of the bed, his finger trailing the soft features of his child.

"How are we going to call him?" Uther asked.

Merlin looked down at the child, studying him. Then he raised his head and answered, "Idris. Idris Balinor Pendragon."

Uther nodded, his smile broadening some more. "I like that." He looked down at his child. "Welcome to the world, Idris."

** THE END. **


End file.
